Res similis fictae…
by Emcia666
Summary: …sed quid mihi fingere prodest? / A gdyby świat czarodziejów istniał naprawdę? Może "Harry Potter" to książka na faktach?
1. Rozdział I

**Beta:** klecza (która nie zwątpiła)

* * *

**Res similis fictae…***

…_sed quid mihi fingere prodest?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

ROZDZIAŁ I

.

Jak każdego roku, pierwszego września peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte pełen był rodziców, sów, kotów, ropuch oraz uczniów. Jedni spędzali ostatnie chwile przed odjazdem z rodziną, a inni z radością witali swoich znajomych. Pierwszoroczni przemykali pomiędzy nimi ze zdumionymi i przestraszonymi, aczkolwiek zachwyconymi minami. Starsi studenci wnosili swoje kufry do pociągu, a zaraz potem zajmowali wolne przedziały. Nowowybrana para prefektów naczelnych starała się zapanować nad całym zamieszaniem, pomagając nowicjuszom i upominając dojrzalszych uczniów. Z czerwonej lokomotywy buchała para, a rząd wagonów zachęcał do wsiadania. Ogólny gwar sprzyjał przyjaznej, sympatycznej atmosferze. Nieopodal grupki dziewczyn stał jedenastoletni chłopczyk, który uważnie obserwował peron swoimi brązowymi oczami. Obok niego stała starsza kobieta ubrana w zwykłe, mugolskie ciuchy.

– Naprawdę nie wierzę, że tutaj jestem.

– Popieram – odezwał się chłopiec. – Dla mnie to jest dalej niemożliwe…

– Widzieliście już coś ciekawego? – Do staruszki i jej towarzysza podszedł niewysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Przed sobą pchał wózek z dużym kufrem, na którym leżała klatka z sową. Chłopiec rozejrzał się dokładnie po peronie, jak gdyby chciał ujrzeć coś niezwykłego.

– Nie – rzekł po chwili. Kobieta stojąca obok, spojrzała na niego z troską.

– Adrianie, wiesz co? – powiedziała. – Już wiem, dlaczego nie używają świstoklików pierwszego września.

– Czemu, babciu?

– Ta atmosfera, ta magia w powietrzu, radość uczniów z powrotu do szkoły… – Seniorka zdawała się tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Przeżywasz to bardziej od niego, mamo – zaśmiał się towarzyszący im mężczyzna, lustrując wzrokiem stan wagonów.

– A nie martwicie się tym, że nie zobaczycie mnie, aż do Bożego Narodzenia? – zapytał Adrian.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Babcia uśmiechnęła się miło. – Tylko sam rozumiesz. Takie przeżycie…

– Nie chcę was pospieszać, ale już za dziesięć jedenasta. Może wniesiesz bagaż do pociągu?

– Dobra, tato – zgodził się chłopiec. – Pomożesz mi?

– Ja to zrobię – rzekła dziarsko kobieta. – Chętnie zobaczę Express Londyn-Hogwart od wewnątrz.

Adrian z pomocą swej babci wniósł kufer oraz klatkę z sową do jednego z wagonów. Wnętrze było dokładnie takie, jak sobie wyobrażał. Po krótkim zwiedzeniu korytarza, znaleźli wolny przedział. Kufer włożyli na półkę, a klatkę postawili na siedzeniu.

– Jejku… – Kobieta usiadła na wolnym miejscu. – Ile lat marzyłam, żeby tutaj usiąść…

Chłopiec usiadł naprzeciw i spojrzał matce swego ojca w oczy. Zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł w nich łzy.

– Babciu, co jest…

– A one mi nie wierzyły. – Seniorka ukryła głowę w dłoniach. – Ciągle się naśmiewały. Ale i tak wyszło na moje!

– O co chodzi? – zainteresował się Adrian.

*

* * *

*

– _A ja zostanę czarownicą! – Mała dziewczynka siedziała w szkolnej ławce. Reszta klasy wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Koleżanka siedząca obok szturchnęła ją łokciem._

– _Co ty wygadujesz? Przecież czarownice nie istnieją!_

– _Cisza! – Nauczycielka uspokoiła klasę i zwróciła się do uczennicy, która chwilowo była obiektem drwin. – A jak chcesz zostać tą czarodziejką? _

– _Nie czarodziejką, a czarownicą! – oburzyła się. – Jak skończę jedenaście lat, to pójdę do Hogwartu! _

– _Ewo, ale wiesz dobrze, że nie ma takiej szkoły. To tylko fikcja._

– _Istnieje! Pani nie ma racji! – Dziewczynka upierała się przy swoim. _

– _Magia nie istnieje – powiedziała spokojnie wychowawczyni. _

– _Jak skończę siedemnaście lat, to przyjadę i pozamieniam was wszystkich w gumochłony! – Mała Ewa zabrała swoje rzeczy z ławki i wybiegła z klasy._

_* _

* * *

*

– Ale się im postawiłaś! – Adrian zachwycił się opowieścią swej babci.

– Szkoda tylko, że nie mogę im tego teraz udowodnić… – Staruszka skrzywiła się. – Cóż, trudno się mówi. Rany, zaraz odjazd!

Oboje szybko zerwali się z miejsc i wybiegli na zewnątrz. Ojciec chłopca zerkał nerwowo na zegarek.

– Zaczynałem się bać, ze pojedziecie tam razem! – zaśmiał się.

– Tato, wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że babcia by chciała. Żegnamy się już?

– Niestety. Sympatycznych kolegów, dobrych ocen oraz świetnych nauczycieli! – Mężczyzna uściskał Adriana.

– Dzięi, tato. Ucałuj ode mnie mamę. Szkoda, że nie mogła przyjść tutaj razem z nami… – posmutniał chłopiec, lecz zaraz cały smutek prysł niczym bańka mydlana.

– A ja ci życzę… – Babcia podeszła do wnuka – żebyś spotkał kogoś hm… interesującego.

Adrian wyściskał swoich krewnych jeszcze raz i wsiadł do pociągu. Przez dłuższą chwilę machał przez okno. Gdy tylko jego bliscy zniknęli za zakrętem, podszedł do swojego kufra i wyciągnął z niego podręcznik do transmutacji.

"Poczytam sobie trochę. I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty" – pomyślał.

Właśnie oglądał przemianę czerwonego atramentu w zielony, gdy usłyszał czyjś głos. W drzwiach stała niska dziewczynka z dwoma ciemnymi warkoczami. Na piegowatym nosie miała okulary.

– Cześć – przywitała się i zmierzyła wzorkiem Adriana. – Czy tutaj jest wolne?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Siadaj!

Nieznajoma włożyła swój bagaż na górną półkę, a następnie usiadła naprzeciwko.

– Pierwszy rok? – zapytała.

– Tak. Ty też?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

– Czyli jesteśmy nowi – westchnął chłopiec, odkładając _Transmutację dla początkujących_ na siedzenie obok.

– A ja się nie przedstawiłam, jejku. Jestem Katie Omicron – Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń.

– Adrian Robinson – pierwszoroczny uścisnął jej dłoń, po czym zapadła cisza. Dziewczyna bawiła się nerwowo swoim zegarkiem, który zdjęła z nadgarstka, a Adrian schował się za podręcznikiem do transmutacji.

– Cieszysz się, że zaczynasz Hogwart? – wypaliła nagle Katie. Chłopiec zamknął książkę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

– A ja ani się cieszę, ani nie cieszę – wzruszyła ramionami – W końcu to szkoła.

– Ale jaka świetna! – zaznaczył natychmiast Adrian.

– Tak, może masz rację, ale…

– Strasznie marzyłem, żeby uczyć się w Hogwarcie. I byłem pewien, że nigdy to się nie uda.

– Widzisz, marzenia się spełniają. – Katie wyszczerzyła zęby w słabym uśmiechu.

– No, chyba. Ale teraz mam już nowe!

– Jakie?

– Chciałbym dostać się do drużyny Quidditcha. Albo chociaż zobaczyć prawdziwy mecz.

– A nigdy nie byłeś na meczu?! – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

– Nie. – Chłopiec pokręcił głową. – Jej, fajnie by było zobaczyć w akcji drużyny opisane w _Quidditchu przez wieki_.

– Czytałeś to?

– I to ile razy.

– To jakim cudem nie widziałeś nigdy rozgrywek?

– Jakoś tak wyszło – zmieszał się Adrian i utkwił wzrok w książce, którą trzymał na kolanach.

– W Hogwarcie na pewno obejrzysz. Wiele razy – pocieszyła nowego kolegę panna Omicron. – A kibicujesz jakiejś drużynie?

Przez kilka najbliższych kwadransów dyskutowali o brytyjskiej i irlandzkiej lidze Quidditcha. Omówili dokładnie wszystkie możliwe faule, chwyty złotego znicza, widowiskowe obrony bramek oraz okropne przypadki uderzenia tłuczkiem.

Około południa pojawiła się miła kobieta z wózkiem, na którym roiło się od słodyczy i słonych przekąsek. Katie i Adrian niemal rzucili się do zakupu. Po chwili znów siedzieli na swoich miejscach z tą różnicą, że obok nich leżało pełno słodyczy.

– Czekoladowa żaba! Fasolki wszystkich smaków! Paszteciki z dyni! – zachwycał się chłopiec lustrując wzrokiem zakupy.

– Nigdy tego nie jadłeś?

– Eee… Szczerze mówiąc nie. – Adrian zaczął uważnie oglądać opakowania. – Patrz, balonówki Drooblego są produkowane od siedemnastego wieku! A fasolki od trzynastego! A beczułki od…

Panna Omicron nie słuchała, od kiedy są produkowane poszczególne magiczne słodycze. Siedziała, jadła pasztecika z dyni i uważnie obserwowała chłopca. Z każdą chwilą zadziwiał ją coraz bardziej. W końcu zapytała:

– Rodzice ci nie pozwalają jeść takich rzeczy?

– Ależ oczywiście, że pozwalają! – Adrian wziął czekoladową żabę. – Ciekawe, jaka karta mi się trafi…

– Brak kasy? – wypytywała nadal dziewczyna.

– Z tym nigdy nie miałem problemów. Oooooo ja! Nicolas Flamel!

– Mógłbyś na chwilę zostawić te słodycze? Mam pytanie.

Chłopiec zastygł z kartą twórcy Kamienia Filozoficznego w ręce. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Nie wiedzieć czemu, obawiał się tego pytania.

– Dlaczego nigdy tego nie jadłeś? Przecież wiesz tak dużo o Quidditchu i o tym – wskazała głową na stos słodkości.

– Po prostu wiem i tyle – Adrian wzruszył ramionami.

– Coś mi tu nie gra. Nawet nie coś tylko wszystko – Katie nie dawała za wygraną. Wciąż wpatrywała się w chłopca pytającym wzrokiem. – Powiedz mi prawdę, proszę.

Adrian zawahał się przez chwilę, rozmyślając wszystkie za i przeciw. Wiedział, że i tak niebawem wszyscy się dowiedzą. W końcu rzekł:

– Jestem mugolakiem. – Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna.

– Dobra, czyli coś już tam rozumiem. Ale chyba nie obawiasz się swojego pochodzenia?

– A dalej niektórzy nie tolerują szlam?

– Po pierwsze nie mów tak brzydko, a po drugie nikt teraz nie zwraca uwagi na to, jaką masz krew. Po wojnie wiele rzeczy się zmieniło – wyjaśniła szybko dziewczyna.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się chłopiec.

– Całkiem serio. Ale wciąż mi tutaj coś nie pasuje. Ty za dużo wiesz o nas, o naszym świecie…

– Babcia mi o tym opowiedziała. Fasolkę? – Adrian podsunął Katie pod nos prawie pełne opakowanie.

– Dzięki, nie przepadam za nimi. Czyli ona była czarownicą, tak?

Chłopiec skrzywił się strasznie.

– Ble! Drewno! Pytałaś o coś?

– Twoja babcia była magiczna?

– Nieeee… Chociaż bardzo by chciała.

– To skąd… Szpiegujecie nas?! – dziewczyna prawie krzyknęła, a na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

– Nie, spokojnie. Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię… – Adrian odłożył pudełko fasolek, wstał, otworzył swój kufer i wyciągnął z niego książkę, którą podał Katie.

– _Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny_ – przeczytała głośno tytuł i pacnęła dłonią w swoje czoło. – Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałam?!

Panna Omicron przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się tępo w okładkę. Wyglądała, jakby nad czymś ciężko dumała. Następnie zaczęła nerwowo przerzucać kartki, a po chwili zagłębiła się w lekturze jakiegoś fragmentu i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Świński ogonek! – wykrztusiła.

– Czytasz o Dudleyu i Hagridzie?

– Zawsze się z tego śmiałam. – Katie odłożyła książkę na bok. – Chociaż to może nie jest takie śmieszne…

– _Zawsze?_ To ty to już kiedyś czytałaś? – zapytał Adrian ze zdumioną miną.

– Pewnie, że tak. Jakieś dwa lata temu. Ale w sumie nie musiałam tego czytać, wszyscy od dziecka znają tę historię. A pewnie czytała ją babcia, co?

– Zgadłaś! – zaśmiał się chłopiec. – To była, i jest, moja ulubiona książka.

*

* * *

*

_W niedużym, dziecinnym pokoju roiło się od zabawek. Część z nich była ładnie ułożona na meblach, a reszta w nieładzie walała się po podłodze. Przez okno wpadały promienie słońca, które wspaniale oświetlały pomieszczenie. W kącie, tuż obok okna, stało biurko, na którym znajdował się laptop. Na ekranie monitora rozgrywała się jakaś bitwa. Mały chłopczyk siedzący nad obrotowym krześle, dowodził jedną armią. _

– _Dobrze! I teraz na nich! _

_Był tak zajęty grą, że nie zauważył, kiedy do pokoju weszła starsza kobieta, trzymając w ręku książkę._

– _Adrianku, mógłbyś dać pauzę? – zapytała._

– _Tylko skończę tę akcję. A, macie! Teraz już po was! _

_Po chwili chłopiec zastopował grę i odwrócił się._

– _Co chciałaś, babciu?_

– _Chciałam, żebyś trochę odpoczął od tych gier. Przyniosłam ci ciekawą książkę._

– _Ale ja nie umiem jeszcze dobrze czytać! – odrzekł natychmiast Adrian._

– _To ja ci poczytam – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. _

_Chłopiec wziął książkę do swoich małych rączek._

– "_Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny". O czym to? _

– _O takim chłopczyku, który dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem._

– _Eee tam! Gupie._

– _Adrian, nie "gupie" tylko głupie. To moja ulubiona książka. Na pewno ci się spodoba._

– _No dobra – zgodził się chłopiec, nie mając najwyraźniej innego wyjścia. – Ale jak mi się nie spodoba, to sobie pogram!_

_* _

* * *

*

– I właśnie tak mnie to wciągnęło – skończył opowiadać Adrian.

– Ale na początku nie chciałeś tego czytać! – zachichotała Katie.

– Gra była fajniejsza, uwierz.

– Nie wiem, nigdy nie grałam na labtotie.

– Laptopie! – poprawił koleżankę chłopiec.

– Szkoda tylko, że książka nie zrobiła kariery u nas. U was chyba zrobiła, prawda? – zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

– Pewnie, że tak! Babcia mówiła mi też o premierach i tej całej _potteromanii_. Ludzie stali w długich kolejkach o północy, żeby jak najszybciej przeczytać najnowszy tom i dowiedzieć się, co dalej. Nawet się przebierali na te premiery. Musiało być fajnie…

– To teraz się nie dziwię – rzekła Katie i oddała Adrianowi pierwszy tom.

– Czemu?

– Temu, że Rowling za to, że wydała książkę też w mugolskim świecie, miała problemy. I to spore.

– Serio?! – zdziwił się chłopiec. – Ale… ale… jak to?!

– Nie wiem dokładnie. – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem tylko tyle, że miała kłopoty.

– Jejku… – Adrian przeraził się nie na żarty. – Nie wiedziałem…

– Nie przejmuj się tak! Wszystko chyba się później poukładało!

– Mam nadzieję. Wracam do słodyczy. – Chłopiec sięgnął po opakowanie fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. – Uwaga, próbuję! O, czekoladowa!

– Daj jedną. – Katie wyciągnęła z opakowania małą fasolkę i odgryzła kawałek. – Imbir. Może być.

Przez dłuższą chwilę na zmianę próbowali różnych smaków. Później zajęli się czekoladowymi żabami, oglądając dołączone do nich karty i rozmawiając na temat postaci uwiecznionych na nich.

– Ostatnia żaba – oświadczył Adrian. – Chcesz?

– Ty zjedz, a karta będzie moja, dobra?

– Jak chcesz. – Chłopiec wyjął kartę i podał ją Katie.

– O nie, znowu Merlin. Trudno. Będę miała się czym wymieniać.

– Czytałem kiedyś o nim świetnego fanfika.

– Fan… co?

– Fan fiction. To takie opowiadanie, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć – zastanawiał się Adrian.

– Też babcia cię tym zaraziła? – zapytała dziewczyna, dobrze znając odpowiedź.

– Normalne, że tak.

*

* * *

*

_Seniorka siedziała w wygodnym fotelu i przeglądała najświeższą prasę. Robiła to codziennie wieczorem. Zaparzała sobie filiżankę Earl Greya z cytryną i zaczynała lekturę. Zaczynała czytać dział kulturalny, gdy do pokoju wszedł zasmucony Adrian._

– _Co się stało? – zmartwiła się, podnosząc wzrok znad gazety._

– _Skończyłem._

– _Który to już raz? _

– _Nie wiem – chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – Straciłem już rachubę. Babciu…_

– _Tak? _

– _Czy ja jestem normalny? – Adrian usiadł w fotelu obok. Kobieta odłożyła prasę i spojrzała na wnuka._

– _Tak. Jesteś normalny. Niby czemu miałbyś nie być?_

– _Bo czytam po kilkanaście razy tę samą książkę. Całe siedem tomów._

– _To nie oznacza, że nie jesteś normalny. Jak ci się podoba, to czytaj ile razy zechcesz!_

– _Ale to się nudne robi… _

– _E, tam nudne. – Babcia machnęła ręką. – Poczekaj chwilkę. Przyniosę ci coś. – Seniorka wyszła z pokoju. Wróciła po chwili, niosąc kilka grubych segregatorów i teczek._

– _Proszę bardzo. – Położyła przyniesione rzeczy na stoliku. _

– _Co to jest? _

– _Fanfiki. _

– _Co? Nie rozumiem. _

– _Już ci tłumaczę – zaczęła kobieta. – To opowiadania różnych osób umieszczone w danym świecie przedstawionym. W tym przypadku, tym stworzonym przez Jo. Wiesz, te same miejsca i postaci, ale inne zdarzenia. _

– _Możesz jaśniej? – chłopiec nadal sprawiał wrażenie niewiedzącego._

– _Mamy kanon, czyli siedem tomów napisanych przez panią Rowling. A niektórzy pożyczyli sobie od niej bohaterów, miejsca, nazwy i inne, i napisali własne opowiadanie. _

– _Chyba rozumiem. Czyli na przykład ktoś napisał, co by było, gdyby ktoś zrobił inaczej? _

– _Dokładnie – seniorka uśmiechnęła się. – Albo rozwijają wątki, postaci poboczne. To naprawdę ciekawe._

– _Czyli to są te fanfiki? – Adrian wskazał na stertę na stole. – A skąd ty to masz?_

– _Z Internetu, z różnych for i stron. Zgrywałam na dysk, a później drukowałam._

– _Ale fajnie! A teraz też są takie strony? – wypytywał chłopiec,_

– _Tak, ale nie tyle, ile było za moich czasów. Ale moje ukochane forum istnieje do dziś – westchnęła kobieta._

– _A co to za forum? _

– _Polskie. I bardzo znane. Jedno z lepszych, jeśli nie najlepsze. _

– _A, bo ty Polką jesteś – przytaknął Adrian._

– _I ty też. W małej części, ale polską krew też masz – dodała babcia. – I musisz być z tego dumny. _

– _Jestem! _

– _Zobacz na to. – Seniorka wzięła czarny, najładniejszy segregator. – To są moje teksty._

– _A co tutaj pisze? – chłopiec wskazał na okładkę. _

– _Jest napisane! To taki mój nick, nieważne. Przejrzyj to sobie. W ogóle poczytaj to wszystko._

– _Dzięki babciu! – Adrian rzucił się jej na szyję. – Jesteś wspaniała!_

_* _

* * *

*

– Niektóre mam nawet przy sobie. Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Pokażesz mi na miejscu. Niedługo będziemy. Nie ma czasu na czytanie – odrzekła Katie. – To fajne są takie opowiadania. Tylko, że dla nas to wszystko dzieje się w prawdziwym świecie z udziałem… Słuchasz mnie?

Chłopiec wpatrywał się w okno. Na jego twarzy widniał błogi uśmiech.

– Eee… mówiłaś coś? – zreflektował się szybko. – My naprawdę niedługo będziemy na miejscu?!

– Tak… Spójrz, powoli zaczyna się ściemniać. Już niedaleko.

Adrian wydał się z siebie nieziemski okrzyk, w którym pełno było uradowania i szczęścia.

– Będę w Hogwarcie, będę w Hogwarcie… – powtarzał niczym mantrę.

– Przed nami Ceremonia Przydziału… – westchnęła Katie.

– Faktycznie! Ale super! Ciekawe, gdzie mnie przydzieli.

– Ja tam nie wiem. Rodzice byli w Ravenclawie. Ja pewnie też tam będę.

– Każdy dom jest dobry, prawda? – rzekł chłopiec. – Ja rozwiązywałem wiele testów na przydział i różnie mi wychodziło.

– Jakich znowu testów? – zainteresowała się panna Omicron.

– W Internecie można znaleźć wirtualne Tiary Przydziału. Wypełniasz krótką ankietę i automatycznie cię umieszcza, w którymś z domów.

– A co ci wychodziło?

– Najczęściej Ravenclaw. Chociaż kilka razy wypadło też na Slytherin. Mi tam jest obojętne, gdzie trafię. Ważne, że BĘDĘ UCZYŁ SIĘ W HOGWARCIE!

– Ciszej, Adrian. Jeszcze zdążysz się nacieszyć.

Przez resztę podróży rozmawiali na temat szkoły. Chłopiec wyznał, że trochę obawia się nowej szkoły. Co będzie, jeśli się rozczaruje? Jeśli wyobraźnia go zawiedzie, a Hogwart okaże się zupełnie inną szkołą? A może z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźni? Albo będzie się źle uczył… Jednak Katie wyperswadowała mu te problemy z głowy. Powiedziała, że każdy startuje na tej samej pozycji. Nie ma podziału na gorszych i lepszych. Hogwart to szkoła, a w szkole bywa różnie. Nie ma się czym przejmować.

– A kto jest dyrektorem? – zapytał Adrian.

– McGonagall.

– Dalej?! To ona nie jest za stara?!

– Chyba nie. Ma coś pewnie ponad sto dwadzieścia lat, ale czarodzieje żyją przecież dłużej – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

– Fakt… A Neville dalej uczy?

– Jaki Neville?

– No… Longbottom.

– A, ten. Tak, uczy. I jest bardzo lubiany.

– Nie wierzę, będzie mnie uczył Neville. To chyba nie dzieje się naprawdę. – W oczach chłopca widać było niesamowite szczęście.

– Powiem ci więcej – zaczęła Katie. – Ze stacji w Hogsmeade odbierze nas Hagrid. I przepłyniemy z nim przez jezioro.

Adrian zaniemówił. Wpatrywał się z otwartymi ustami na pannę Omicron. Ta sytuacja była dla niego tak nierealna, iż oddałby niemal wszystko, żeby ktoś powiedział mu, że to nie głupi żart, ale rzeczywistość.

– To on też jest już stary – stwierdził po chwili.

– Jest chyba w wieku McGonagall, albo młodszy. Ale olbrzymy żyją długo, są bardzo wytrzymałe.

– Spotkam Hagrida… Jak myślisz, zgodzi się ze mną porozmawiać?

– Jeśli naprawdę czytałeś książki, to wiesz, że jest bardzo sympatyczny – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Oho, chyba dotarliśmy.

Pociąg jechał coraz wolniej, aż w końcu zatrzymał się.

– To idziemy – westchnął Adrian.

Zostawili bagaże w przedziale i wyszli na korytarz. Stanęli w długiej kolejce do wyjścia. Po chwili wysiedli na ciemny peron. Zimny wiatr uderzył ich w twarze, więc szczelniej okryli się swoimi nowymi szatami. Na tablicy nad ich głowami widniał napis: _Hogsmeade_.

– To jakiś żart prawda? – szepnął chłopiec.

– Adrianie, uwierz w to w końcu. To nie sen. – Katie obdarzyła chłopca promiennym uśmiechem.

– Jest tak, jak sobie wyobrażałem – dodał.

Faktycznie, wszystko odpowiadało jego wizji. Wyobraźnia go nie zawiodła. Peron był mały i ciemny. Kilka niewielkich lamp oświetlało najbliższy teren podróżnym. Nieopodal znajdowało się duże jezioro, do którego prowadziła wąska ścieżka. Naprzeciwko znajdowała się droga do wioski.

– Pirszoroczni, do mnie! Pirszoroczni! – rozległ się głos nad ich głowami.

– Słabo mi… I zaraz się chyba popłaczę… Ze szczęścia, oczywiście! – dodał Adrian, widząc zdziwioną minę Katie. Oboje udali się w kierunku Hagrida.

– On naprawdę jest ogromny! – zaśmiał się chłopiec i podszedł bliżej. – Eee… dobry wieczór.

Gajowy spojrzał na pierwszorocznego.

– Bryś, mały. Wszystko dobrze?

– Tak – odrzekł Adrian. – Czy pan to Hagrid?

– Jaki tam pan – półolbrzym machnął ręką. – Hagrid po prostu.

– Jejku… – wybąkał chłopiec. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Wszyscy są? W porząsiu… To idziemy!

Wszyscy pierwszoroczni udali się za gajowym w stronę jeziora. Adrian czuł się szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

*

* * *

_* (łac.) Rzecz podobna do zmyślonej..._

_** (łac.) … lecz co mi po zmyślaniu?_


	2. Rozdział II

**Beta:** klecza

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ II

.

*

Atramentowo-czarne niebo tu i ówdzie zostało zasłonięte chmurami. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec gwiazdy nieśmiało przebijające się przez ciemną zasłonę. Zamek osadzony na wysokiej górze wyraźnie dominował nad okolicą. W co poniektórych oknach jaśniało światło. Szczyty najwyższych wieży ginęły we wszechogarniającej ciemności.

Tuzin łódek dobił do brzegu. Po chwili uczniowie znaleźli się na suchym lądzie.

Adrian westchnął w duchu, gdy zobaczył grobowiec z białego marmuru połyskujący na drugim brzegu. Szkoda, że akurat to jest prawdą, pomyślał. Całą grupą, z Hagridem na przedzie, ruszyli w kierunku wejścia.

*

* * *

*

Adrian się obudził, jednak nie otworzył oczu. Leżał, wpatrując się w wewnętrzną stronę swoich powiek. Nie, nie otworzę oczu, pomyślał. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Powoli zaczął sobie przypominać wczorajszy dzień. Przepłynięcie przez jezioro łódką, miłą panią, objaśniającą im zasady i wprowadzającą ich do Wielkiej Sali, która okazała się najbardziej niezwykłym pomieszczeniem, w jakim chłopiec miał zaszczyt przebywać. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przywołał widok spojrzeń wszystkich uczniów zwróconych w jego stronę. Zaraz później ujrzał ciemność. Tiara Przydziału długo rozważała, gdzie by go przydzielić. W końcu, po kilku minutach, które wydawały się dla niego wiecznością, krzyknęła…

– Adrian! Wstawaj! – Ktoś rozsunął brutalnie kotary wokół jego łóżka. – Spóźnisz się na lekcję!

I wtedy to się stało. Otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był niebieski baldachim nad jego głową. Zauwazył, że leży w pościeli takowego koloru, wyszywanej w brązowe gwiazdki. Podobna tapeta, tyle że w czarne kruki, zdobiła ściany. Był w dormitorium Krukonów. Spojrzał na zegarek stojący na szafce.

– Jeszcze wcześnieeeeeeee – ziewnął przeciągle.

– Myśleliśmy, że inaczej cię nie obudzimy – rzekł chłopiec, siedzący na łóżku obok. Był niski i szczupły. Można było nawet stwierdzić, że jest nieco wychudzony. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały wesoło spod grzywki ciemnych włosów.

– Zeno! To był ohydny pomysł!

– Ale skuteczny – Krukon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Adrian westchnął i poszedł do łazienki. Dopiero po wyjściu z niej zorientował się, że w dormitorium jest tylko on i [i]Ten Od Budzenia[/i].

– A gdzie reszta? – zapytał, szukając jednocześnie w kufrze szaty szkolnej.

– Wyszli jakieś kilka minut temu. A jak wrażenia?

Chłopcy rozpoczęli długą dyskusję na temat całego wczorajszego dnia. Udali się spokojnie do pokoju wspólnego, a następnie wyszli na korytarz. Zatopieni całkowicie w rozmowie, skierowali się przed siebie. Po dłuższej chwili stwierdzili, że znają skądś ten korytarz. Ten obraz na ścianie był taki znajomy…

– Czy my już tutaj nie byliśmy? – zastanowił się głośno Zeno.

– Też masz takie wrażenie? Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?

– Eee… w Hogwarcie?

– Na bora! – Adrian zaczął się denerwować. To jego pierwszy dzień w szkole. Nie może się po prostu zgubić…

– Na… co? – zdziwił się Zeno. – To jakiś przyjaciel Merlina? Sprawdzę później w bibliotece.

– Ciiiiii… Słyszysz to?

– Jakby ktoś szedł…

Obaj przystanęli, nasłuchując. Faktycznie, zza najbliższego zakrętu dobiegał odgłos kroków, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Po chwili ich oczom ukazał się…

– Co wy tutaj robicie? Nie jesteście na śniadaniu?

– My… eee… Zgubiliśmy się… – wyjąkał Zeno i zwrócił się do Adriana – No nie?

Ten jednak nie odpowiedział. Stał z otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się w nauczyciela jak w eksponat muzealny. Po chwili ciszy wydukał:

– Neville? Neville Longbottom?

– O, widzę, że już o mnie słyszałeś. – Profesor zaśmiał się cicho. Adrian zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, wyrzucając na podłogę niemal całą jej zawartość. W końcu wydobył z niej kawałek pergaminu i zwykły, mugolski długopis.

– Da mi pan autograf?

– Nie wiem, czy będzie ci to potrzebne. Jeszcze wiele razy podpiszę się pod twoimi pracami. – Nauczyciel zaśmiał się cicho.

– Ale kiedy ja bardzo proszę… Chciałem to wysłać babci – Robinson obdarzył Neville'a błagalnym wzrokiem.

– Skoro tak. – Profesor wziął do ręki długopis i już miał złożyć swój podpis na kawałku pergaminu, gdy nagle…

– Chwilka! Proszę napisać _Dla Ewy_.

Longbottom był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim. Ale w końcu kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

– Mógłby nas pan zaprowadzić do Wielkiej Sali? – zapytał Zeno, przypominając o swoim istnieniu.

– Uwielbiam pana! – wyznał rozentuzjazmowany Adrian podczas drogi. – Najfajniejszy pan był w tych młodszych klasach. Taki, eee… – zabrakło mu słów. Co miał powiedzieć? Był pan niezdarą? Nie, nie może narazić się swojemu nauczycielowi podczas pierwszego dnia szkoły! Nauczycielowi? Fakt, to już nie jest tylko Neville z książek pani Rowling. – No, sympatyczny po prostu. A w ogóle, to na siódmym roku…

Krukon trajkotał cały czas. Z wielkim żalem zakończył swój wykład, gdy musiał usiąść przy stole Ravenclawu.

– Trochę za późno przyszliście – rzekła Katie znad talerza owsianki. – Zaraz zaczyna się pierwsza lekcja.

– A tutaj jest wasz plan lekcji. – Dziewczyna, siedząca obok panny Omicron, podała im po listku pergaminu. – Rozdawali je jakieś pięć minut temu.

Adrian zerknął na swój rozkład. Dzisiaj miał dwie godziny transmutacji, zaklęcia, historię magii oraz lekcję latania.

– Ale super! – ucieszył się. – Jejku, będę chodził na lekcje w Hogwarcie!

Z wrażenia nie przełknął nawet kawałka tostu. Z pustym żołądkiem i grupką pierwszorocznych Krukonów wyruszył w kierunku sali do transmutacji.

*

* * *

*

Tymczasem Ewa siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu i rozmyślała. Wciąż nie mogła oswoić się z myślą, że jej wnuk uczy się w Hogwarcie. To przecież surrealistyczne. Czysta fikcja i wizja autorki. Nie… Okazało się, że jest inaczej. Babcia westchnęła głęboko, gdy przypomniała sobie samą siebie w wieku jedenastu lat. A później przez cały czas miała cichą nadzieję, że ktoś się pomylił, że pominął przypadkiem jedno nazwisko, ewentualnie list miała dostarczyć sowa, która była jakąś rodziną weasleyowskiego Erolla i zagubiła się w drodze.

– Szkoda, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w blogaskach, a ja nie jestem Mary Sue – mówiła sama do siebie, gdy chciała w końcu wrócić na ziemię. Po czym dodawała – chociaż nie chciałabym być Mary Sue.

Ale Ewa wiedziała. Wiedziała, iż jednak to wszystko gdzieś istnieje, można to dotknąć, zobaczyć naocznie. A gdy poznała innych potteromaniaków, jej życie zmieniło się diametralnie. Żyła od jednego zlotu do drugiego. Rozmawiała z ludźmi, którzy byli tak bardzo do niej podobni, tak samo wpadli w to wszystko. Wymieniali się fan fickami, kłócili o to, która postać jest fajniejsza, a który dom najlepszy. Szukali magicznych miejsc w tym szarym, mugolskim świecie. Z niektórymi osobami miała kontakt po dzień dzisiejszy. Chociaż ich fanatyzm nie był już tak ogromny jak kiedyś, raz na jakiś czas zdarzało się im podyskutować o Potterze.

Babcia Adriana ocknęła się ze wspomnień i udała w stronę półki z książkami. Wzięła do ręki _Harry'ego Pottera i Kamień Filozoficzny_, pogłaskała troskliwie okładkę i wróciła na fotel. Stwierdziła, że pasuje odświeżyć sobie kanon. W końcu nie czytała go dobrych pięciu lat.

*

* * *

*

Adrian opuszczał klasę transmutacji z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. Nauczycielka transmutacji, profesor Westropp, na pewno nie była, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu taka, jak McGonagall. Swoich nowych uczniów powitała dowcipem, który przeczytała podczas śniadania w _Proroku_, a następnie pokazała im kilka niekonwencjonalnych przemian, transmutując kawałek kredy w kiczowatą różową filiżankę z falbankami, kosz na śmieci w kaloryfer, oraz jedną z książek w siekierę, żartując przy tym, że takim przedmiotem będzie karać wszystkich tych, którzy nie będą chcieli się uczyć. Później krótko i zwięźle wyjaśniła wszystkim, czego wymaga, a czego oczekuje i za co będzie oceniać. Na samym końcu zapisała na tablicy odpowiednie zaklęcie i uśmiechając się szeroko, rozdała każdemu po jednej wykałaczce, którą mieli za zadanie przemienić w rysik. Adrian skupił całą swą uwagę na owym maleńkim przedmiocie i już po ósmej próbie udało mu się dokonać transmutacji. Był niezwykle z siebie dumny, nie spodziewał się po sobie takiego wyczynu.

Kolejną lekcją były zaklęcia. Nauczyciel tego przedmiotu, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika, był wysoki i nie mówił skrzeczącym głosem. Gdy się przedstawił, po klasie przebiegł radosny pomruk. Jego nazwisko było doskonale znane wszystkim czarodziejom, którzy chociaż raz odwiedzili ulicę Pokątną lub, jak w przypadku Adriana, przeczytali książki pani Joanne. Profesor zaklęć okazał się być synem pana Fortescue, który prowadził słynną lodziarnię. Postanowił wziąć przykład ze swojego przodka, który dawno temu był dyrektorem Hogwartu i oddać się w całości nauczaniu innych.

Adrian miał wielką nadzieję, że historia magii nie okaże się jednak nudnym przedmiotem. Niestety, było inaczej. Krukon myślał, że naprawdę będzie zainteresowany losami magicznej społeczności, jednak profesor Binns miał niebywały dar do usypiania innych. W tej kwestii kanon mówił tylko prawdę.

Po obiedzie pierwszoroczni Krukoni i Puchoni zebrali się na dziedzińcu. Adrian podczas posiłku dowiedział się, że pani Hooch dwa lata temu odeszła na zasłużoną emeryturę, a nauką latania i quidditchem zajmuje się jakiś młody chłopak, który całkiem niedawno skończył szkołę. Bardzo chciał dostać się jakiejś drużyny, ale niestety nie udało się. Na wieść, że stara panna Rolanda odchodzi, postanowił zająć jej stanowisko.

Po chwili oczekiwania ich nauczyciel wreszcie się zjawił, powodując ciche westchnięcia damskiej części pierwszorocznych. Adrian przyjrzał się mu uważnie, nie rozumiejąc, czym dziewczyny się tak ekscytują. Chłopak był szczupły, chociaż szczupły w jego przypadku to zdecydowanie eufemizm, niezbyt wysoki, miał bardzo krótko ostrzyżone włosy, a na twarzy dziwny wyraz fascynacji. Dać temu facetowi dres oraz baseballa i wysłać go do parku nocą, pomyślał Robinson. Jednakże chłopak nie okazał się być głupi, chociaż sprawiał takie wrażenie. Na samym początku kazał stanąć Krukonom po jednej stronie, a Puchonom po drugiej, a następnie ustawił ich alfabetycznie. Dopiero teraz Adrian zauważył brak mioteł. Pan Broommug, Robinsonowi trudno go było nazwać per profesorem, wyjaśnił po chwili, że latać będą dopiero na następnej lekcji, gdyż muszą wpierw omówić sprawy organizacyjne. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Do samego dzwonka czytał im zasady BKL – bezpieczeństwa i kultury latania.

W kolejnych dniach pierwszoroczni poznali innych nauczycieli i pozostałe przedmioty. Każda pierwsza godzina danego kierunku była lekcją organizacyjną, jednak Adriana to nie nudziło. Co prawda, wolałby już się uczyć, ale powtarzał sobie, że każda godzina w _takiej_ szkole jest osobną przygodą.

Strasznie się ucieszył, gdy zobaczył, że pierwszą lekcją jego kolejnego dnia w Hogwarcie jest zielarstwo. Bardzo był ciekawy, jakim Neville jest nauczycielem. Nie zawiódł się na jednym ze swoich ulubionych bohaterów. Profesor Longbottom okazał się być bardzo miłym i sympatycznym pedagogiem, gotowym na wyciągnięcie z kłopotów każdego ucznia. Przez chwilę Adrian żałował, że nie trafił do Gryffindoru, bo miałby wspaniałego opiekuna, co przypomniało mu, iż na następnej godzinie pozna opiekunkę Ravenclawu.

Nie zdziwiło go miejsce nauczenia warzenia eliksirów. Zresztą, nie potrafił wyobrazić pracowni w innym miejscu. Lochy były wręcz idealne. Jednak Adrianowi czegoś w nich brakowało. W książkach ten teren miał taką specyficzną atmosferę, której darmo szukać gdzie indziej. Teraz to już nie były te lochy, to były takie prawie lochy. W końcu dotarł pod salę eliksirów. Wtedy właśnie pojął, dlaczego nie odczuwa tego, jakże oryginalnego, klimatu. Miał ochotę rozwalić sobie głowę o najbliższą ścianę. Dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej?! Babcia mogłaby się za niego wstydzić. Jak mógł zapomnieć o jej ulubionym bohaterze?! Przecież to właśnie Severusowi Snape'owi lochy zawdzięczały owy klimat. Adrian dziwił się sobie, dlaczego cieszy się, że ma innego nauczyciela eliksirów. Zaczął nawet obawiać się, że namacalność magicznego świata rzuciła mu się na mózg. Dopiero po lekcji odetchnął z ulgą, stwierdzając szczerze, że zdecydowanie woli profesor Newton.

Opiekunka Ravenclawu była typową Krukonką, a krukońskiego uroku dodawały jej delikatne okulary na nosie. Gdy zaczęła cytować im z pamięci szkolny regulamin, Adrianowi przypomniała się Hermiona Granger. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby obie panie łączyły jakieś więzy krwi. Sprawy organizacyjne zajęły dosłownie kilka minut, więc profesor Newton postanowiła zrobić krótką lekcję integracyjną.

– Jestem waszym opiekunem domu – zaczęła – i chciałabym coś o was wiedzieć. Co prawda, dostałam cały stos waszych papierów, ale to mi nie wystarcza. Chciałabym, żeby teraz każdy z was powiedział coś o sobie.

Adrian jęknął w duchu. Nienawidził opowiadać o swojej osobie, ale jak mus, to mus.

Jako pierwsza wstała Christy, drobna dziewczynka o czekoladowych oczach i blond włosach. Po jej minie widać było, że zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Po dłuższej chwili wydukała parę zdań. Robinson zaczął układać sobie w głowie, co ma rzec. Nie zdążył opracować nawet połowy, gdy przyszła kolej na niego. Podniósł się powoli z krzesła, rozejrzał po klasie i odchrząknął.

– Nazywam się Adrian Robinson. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tutaj jestem. Eee… Po lekturze _Harry'ego Pottera_ bardzo zaciekawił mnie ten świat, więc, eee… Interesuję się chyba wszystkim.

– To o tobie musiał opowiadać profesor Longobottom! – Newton uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Eee… To znaczy?

– Mówił mi dziś podczas śniadania o bardzo miłym Krukonie, który poprosił go o autograf – wyjaśniła nauczycielka. Robinson poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na twarzy. Zrobiło mu się głupio, obawiał się, że zaraz pozostali uczniowie go wyśmieją.

– Ja tylko chciałem wysłać to babci… – powiedział cicho.

– Ależ, Adrianie, spokojnie. Nie jesteś jedynym uczniem z niemagicznej rodziny, który najpierw przeczytał książki Rowling, a później do nas trafił.

Ta wiadomość niesamowicie uradowała Krukona.

– Tak?! Naprawdę?! – Spojrzał z radością na opiekunkę. – Ale super!

Nadeszła sobota, a wraz z nią zimny, porywisty wiatr i deszcz. Miło siedziało się w pokoju wspólnym przed kominkiem, wsłuchując się w stukot kropel o szyby okien.

Adrian pisał pracę domową z obrony przed czarną magią. Przyłożył się do niej bardziej niż do wszystkich innych, gdyż profesor Plevel była bardzo wymagająca. Kończył właśnie pisać ostatni akapit, gdy do jego stolika dosiadł się nieznany mu chłopak.

– Cześć, jestem Alfie McCluney – przywitał się grzecznie.

Robinson postanowił kropkę i spojrzał na Krukona.

– Adrian Robinson. A co chodzi?

– Jestem z trzeciego roku i moi koledzy z dormitorium przed chwilą mi o tobie powiedzieli.

Adrian przyjrzał się uważnie Alfiemu. Mógłby przysiąc, że ten chodzi co najmniej do piątej klasy! Chłopiec był niezwykle wysoki, miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy oraz bardzo ładne, białe zęby.

– O mnie? Sorry, nie rozumiem.

– Powiedzieli mi, że ty jesteś z naszych – wyjaśnił trzecioroczny.

_Z naszych_? Robinson nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Zabrzmiało to tak dziwnie i tajemniczo, że prawie się przestraszył.

– Jakich naszych? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

– Przeczytałeś HP!

Ten chłopak powiedział skrótem, zauważył Adrian. Najwyraźniej załapał już, o co chodzi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Fan fiction też? – zapytał. Alfie pokiwał głową.

– Jest nas w szkole parę osób – wyjaśnił. – Miło, że w tym roku dołączył do nas ktoś nowy.

– Jejku – Robinson nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Słuchaj, za kwadrans mamy spotkanie w jednej z pustych klas na pierwszym piętrze i tak sobie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś też wpaść.

– Ja? Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Tylko to odniosę. – Adrian zebrał szybko ze stolika swoje rzeczy i pobiegł do dormitorium.

W sali czekały na nich trzy osoby. Dwie dziewczyny i jeden chłopak. Osoba płci pięknej w szatach Gryffindoru, nieco pulchna z rudymi włosami związanymi w dwa mysie ogonki, siedziała na biurku nauczyciela i nuciła coś pod nosem. Druga dziewczyna z czarnymi jak nocne niebo lokami, opadającymi jej na twarz, czytała w rogu książkę. Chłopiec zaś wpatrywał się padający za oknem deszcz.

– Hej wam – rzekł radośnie Alfie, wchodząc do środka. – Widzę, że jesteśmy wszyscy. Pozostałe trzy osoby niemal automatycznie zaprzestały swoich dotychczasowych czynności. Adrian czuł, że również pasuje mu się przywitać.

– Eee… cześć wam – wyjąkał.

– A to kto? – zainteresował się chłopiec stojący przy oknie.

– To jest Adrian Robinson – wyjaśnił Alfie. – Krukon. Pierwszy rok. Opowiadałem wam o nim dziś rano.

– Aaa, to ten! – Gryfonka z mysimi ogonkami zeskoczyła z biurka i podeszła do Krukonów. – Nigella Itenberg, Gryffindor, czwarty rok, miło mi. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uścisnęła Adrianowi dłoń.

– Ruby Sklarey, trzeci rok, Slytherin – przedstawiła się dziewczyna, która jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała w kącie.

– Elwyn Thomson, ja tak jak Nigella, czwarty rok w Gryffindorze. – Wyszczerzył zęby.

Nowi znajomi Adriana okazali się tak samo zażartymi potteromaniakami, jak on. Okazało się, że wymieniają się niemal codziennie fan fickami, organizują sobie wycieczki po zamku _śladami kanonu_, czy szukają bohaterów z książki.

– Wiesz, Adrian, ja nie chcę cię martwić i tak dalej, ale wkrótce przekonasz się, że zwyczajny świat – rzekła Nigella. – jest może tylko trochę inny niż nasz.

– A najgorsze jest to, że nasza mania również nie jest taka sama – dodała Ruby. – W mugolskim świecie takich jak my jest o wiele więcej, a poza tym jest również Internet…

– Faktycznie, jeśli chodzi o fan ficki, to ciężko się obejść bez niego – zgodził się Adrian.

– To nie jest tak, że my jesteśmy jakimiś fanatykami i nie zajmujemy się niczym innym. – Alfie zaśmiał się. – Tylko to jest po prostu inny świat. Niby ten z książek, ale to nie ten. Dużo osób zmarło, niektórzy podczas owej wojny, a inni śmiercią naturalną. Ich potomkowie to już nie to samo.

– A tutaj dostrzegasz zupełną normalność tego świata – powiedział Elwyn. – Przekonujesz się, że jest zupełnie zwykły, że tutaj też zdarzają się małe problemy, kłótnie, czy cokolwiek innego z życia wziętego.

– Zaraz, zaraz. – Adrian poczuł się nieco zbity z tropu. – Czy wy przypadkiem chcecie mnie… wrogo nastawić czy coś?

– Skądże znowu. – Ruby pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Chcemy tylko, żebyś się nie rozczarował, tak jak my. Trudno nam było pogodzić się z myślą, że codzienność tutaj wygląda zupełnie normalnie. Chociaż niby zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę, ale to nie to samo wiedzieć, a doświadczyć.

– Mi ciężko było rozstać się z komputerem – przyznał ze smutkiem w oczach Alfie. – Nie mówiąc o aparacie, czy telefonie komórkowym.

– A ja mam trochę inne zdanie – odezwała się Nigella. – Po prostu trafiliśmy tutaj w złym czasie. Podczas lektury kanonu widzieliśmy to inaczej, wiecie, inni nauczyciele, uczniowie… A od tamtych czasów minęło ponad pół wieku. Czytamy o większości postaci, których nie spotkamy, bo po prostu ich tutaj nie ma. A bez nich Hogwart nie jest tym samym.

Adrian westchnął w duchu. Oni mieli sporo racji. Potrafili obiektywnie na to spojrzeć. Krukon przypomniał sobie, jaki był rozżalony po lekturze siódmej części. Był wtedy tak straszliwie zły na Rowling, że uśmierciła tyle osób. Jednak to nie była jej wina. Postanowił wtedy sobie, że gdyby kiedyś wyszła jakaś poepilogowa książka, on by jej nie przeczytał, bo ten świat był zupełnie inny. Nie taki, jakim był dotychczas.

– Ale pozostają jeszcze fan ficki i kanon! Nie załamujmy się tak! – Ruby postanowiła przywrócić radosną atmosferę. Zwróciła się do Adriana. – Kto cię wciągnął w HP?

– Babcia. Boru, jak ona się zdziwiła, gdy dostałem list!

*

* * *

*

_Adrian przeciągnął się i powoli wstał z łóżka. Był piękny, letni dzień. Promienie słoneczne wlewały się do domu przez otwarte okna, zapraszając do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Robinson ubrał się i właśnie podchodził do okna, żeby zobaczyć, ile stopni wskazuje termometr, gdy usłyszał zduszony krzyk i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Pobiegł natychmiast do kuchni, gdyż stamtąd właśnie dochodził ów dźwięk. Zaraz po nim pojawiła się mama. Na środku pomieszczenia, tuż obok stołu, stała babcia Adriana, a u jej stóp leżało to, co kiedyś było szklanką._

_– Co się stało? – zmartwiła się pani Robinson. Jej teściowa wskazała podbródkiem na okno, a na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny, pełen niedowierzania uśmiech. W szybę pukała… sowa. Adrian miał zupełnie identyczne skojarzenia, co jego babcia, więc również zaniemówił. Na szczęście mama zachowała resztki rozsądku i otworzyła okno. Ptak wleciał do środka, upuścił kopertę na stół, a następnie usadowił się na oparciu krzesła. Teraz cała trójka wpatrywała się ciekawskim wzrokiem w list. Ewa drżącymi rękoma wzięła go do rąk i widząc zielony atrament i pieczęć Hogwartu, opadła na krzesło._

_– Nie, to mi się śni – szepnęła, oddychając głęboko. Adrian otworzył kopertę i wyjął z niego list napisany na najprawdziwszym pergaminie._

_._

_. _

_HOGWART_

_SZKOŁA_

_MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA_

_Dyrektor: Minerwa McGonagall_

_._

_. _

_Szanowny Panie Robinson,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy Pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Petronela Plevel,_

_zastępca dyrektora_

_._

_. _

_– To jakiś żart, prawda? – zapytał Adrian._

_– Pokaż. – Pani Robinson uważnie obejrzała list. – Nie wydaje mi się. I jeszcze ta sowa…_

_– Dobra, musimy się opanować. – Babcia uspokoiła się na chwilę. – Musimy im odpisać. Oczekują sowy, nie? – Wyszła szybko z kuchni, by za chwilę wrócić z kartką papieru i piórem w dłoni._

_– Wysyłamy do nich list? – zdziwił się Adrian._

_– To chyba najlepszy pomysł. Jeśli nie odpiszą, okaże się, że to żart. Masz... – Ewa wetknęła pióro w rękę wnuka – ...i pisz: Profesor Plevel, otrzymałem list, jednak nie jestem pewny, co do jego autentyczności. Pani list wywołał u mnie niemały szok. Liczę na szybką sowę zwrotną. Adrian Robinson._

_Babcia zwinęła list w rulonik i przywiązała do nóżki ptaka, który natychmiast wyleciał przez okno._

_* _

* * *

*

– I co, odpisali? – zapytał Elwyn.

– Tak, za trzy dni dostałem odpowiedź – odrzekł Adrian.

– Nie chcę nic mówić, ale zrobiło się późno. – Ruby zerknęła na zegarek. – Zbliża się cisza nocna. O której jutro się widzimy?

Godzinę później Adrian siedział na łóżku w swoim dormitorium, wsłuchiwał się w spokojne, miarowe oddechy kolegów i pisał list do babci. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że robi to dopiero teraz, ale wcześniej po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Całe mnóstwo wrażeń nieco go zmęczyło. Dopiero w sobotę mógł odetchnąć.

Zbliżała się druga w nocy, gdy skończył skrobać piórem po pergaminie. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na list.

.

.

_Kochana Babciu!_

_Co tam u Ciebie słychać? Jak się czujesz? Jak się miewa mugolski świat?_

_U mnie wszystko w porządku. Hogwart jest po prostu wspaniały! Sypiam w dormitorium w łóżku z czterema kolumienkami, jadam w Wielkiej Sali i uczę się magii! Nauczyciele wydają się być sympatyczni, chociaż zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. Opiekunka mojego domu, profesor Newton, jest świetna. Uczy nas eliksirów. A właśnie, zapomniałbym, jestem Krukonem! Strasznie się cieszę! Jednak te wirtualne Tiary Przydziału nie są takie złe. Poznałem dzisiaj kilka osób ze starszych klas, które również czytały HP. I czytają też ff!_

_Zdobyłem dla ciebie autograf Neville'a. On nadal tutaj uczy! Mam z nim zielarstwo! Hagrid też jest! Przepływał z nami przez jezioro. W ogóle jest niesamowicie, wszystko jak w książce!_

_Ściskam cię mocno._

_WJO!_

Adrian


	3. Rozdział III

**Beta: **tymczasowo brak

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ III

.

*

Słońce wisiało wysoko nad horyzontem, grzejąc jak na tę porę roku dość mocno. Na ulicy można było dostrzec ludzi w samych podkoszulkach oraz takich, na których wisiała znaczna ilość tkanin. Pogoda najwidoczniej postanowiła pożartować sobie z mieszkańców Wysp Brytyjskich, ustawiając ciepłe, a jednak zdradliwe powietrze. Na okolicznych trawnikach leżały pojedyncze, zeschłe liście, które już opadły z drzew. Powoli zbliża się jesień, jednak kalendarzowe lato jeszcze trwało i nie chciało dać za wygraną.

Ewa szła powoli jedną z głównych ulic Londynu. Mając do wyboru metro i spacer, wybrała to drugie. Zawsze uważała, że trzeba korzystać z pięknej aury. Zaś podróży podziemnym metrem nie cierpiała. Mimo że powinna być już przyzwyczajona, nadal odczuwała gwałtowną zmianę ciśnienia w postaci bólu głowy i brzucha. Wolała poświęcić trochę więcej czasu i dotrzeć na miejsce zupełnie innym środkiem transportu. Chociaż zawsze chciała mieć licencję na aportację… Pstryk i jesteś.

Po pewnym czasie dotarła do niewielkiej, pełnej zieleni ulicy. Domy zupełnie różniły się od siebie i stały w większej odległości, granice między poszczególnymi działkami zwykle były zaznaczone wysokim żywopłotem, żeby sąsiad sąsiadowi nie zaglądał do ogródka.

Gdy Ewa wraz z mężem postanowiła zamieszkać w Londynie, bardzo chciała kupić jeden z domków na Privet Drive, a szczególnie ten pod numerem czwartym. Jednak nie było ofert sprzedaży. Od mieszkańców owej ulicy dowiedziała się, że numer czwarty stoi pusty, ale nie jest na sprzedać. Dom nie wyglądał jednak na niezamieszkany. O ogródek dbał zatrudniony ogrodnik. Sąsiedzi twierdzili, że nigdy nikt tutaj nie mieszkał. Byli skłonni dać sobie rękę uciąć, że pod czwórką nie mieszkało małżeństwo z dwoma chłopcami, okropnie otyłym oraz szczupłym z kruczoczarnymi włosami i w okrągłych okularach.

Ewa dopiero niedawno zdała sobie sprawę z zachowania mieszkańców Privet Drive. Fakt, że świat magii naprawdę istnieje skłonił ją do wysunięcia wniosku, iż owi tajemniczy mieszkańcy domu pod numerem czwartym to na pewno Dursleyowie. Najwidocznie Ministerstwo Magii pozbawiło części pamięci ludność Privet Drive, wmawiając, że tacy państwo tutaj nigdy nie mieszkali… Być może dom nie stoi pusty, ale sprawia takie wrażenie przed mugolami? W ogóle nie wiadomo było nawet, czy Petunia i Vernon jeszcze żyją.

Ewa otworzyła bramkę, przeszła przez krótki chodniczek, po bokach którego rosły bratki, i wyjęła klucze, aby otworzyć drzwi. Po chwili weszła do niedużego przedpokoju.

– Jestem! – krzyknęła, zdejmując jednocześnie buty.

– Mama! – pani Robinson zbiegła szybko ze schodów. – Nareszcie. Przyszedł do ciebie jakiś list. Sową..

– Sowa?! Do MNIE?! – Ewa stanęła niczym spetryfikowana. – Gdzie, co, jak? Mów szybko!

Kobiety weszły do kuchni, gdzie na stole leżał zwinięty rulonik pergaminu.

– Freya, kto to przyniósł?

– No, sowa. Ta, która kupiliśmy Adrianowi. Chciałam otworzyć, bo to pewnie od niego, ale wiesz… To twoja korespondencja.

Babcia nie słuchała, tylko wpatrywała się w list. Wzięła go do ręki. Związany był niebieską wstążką. Zdjęła ją, a następnie zaczęła czytać, powoli siadając na krześle. Synowa zaglądała jej przez ramię.

– Eee… – zaniemówiła. – Dlaczego on napisał ten list po polsku? Możesz przetłu…

– Aaa! Jest w Ravenclawie! Mamy w rodzinie Krukona! Inteligentnego, zdolnego Krukonika! – Starsza kobieta rzuciła się młodszej na szyję, a następnie wycałowała ją ze szczęścia. – Może będzie z niego drugi Chambers!

– Kto?

– No, Will Chambers ze _Skowronka Ravenclawu_. Ach, ty przecież nie znasz – zauważyła Ewa, która chodziła po kuchni, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca.

– A co to znaczy WJO? – zapytała Freya, zerknąwszy na końcówkę listu.

– WJO? No, WJO. WJO bo LIB. WJOsna. WJO i tyle. Po prostu WJO – wyjaśniła, jakże zrozumiale, babcia, po czym wróciła do lektury listu. Po chwili wydała z siebie dziwny nieartykułowany dźwięk.

– Coś nie tak? – zmartwiła się Freya. – Możesz mi wreszcie to prze… – przerwała, obserwując uważnie teściową, która trzymała w dłoni drugą karteczkę, najwyraźniej dołączoną do listu, i wpatrywała się w nią niczym w relikwie.

– Merlinie, dostałam najprawdziwszy autograf! Z dedykacją dla mnie! Matko… Ja mam chyba zawał – Ewa osunęła się po drzwiach lodówki, siadając na podłodze. Jej synowa przeraziła się nie na żarty.

– Wszystko w porządku? Mamo? Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, tak, już mi lepiej. Kiedyś takie rzeczy można było tylko wygrać tak na niby w formowych zabawach, a to w cytaty z kanonu, z ff, w pytania… Borze zielony… MAM AUTOGRAF NEVILLE'A LONGBOTTOMA!

*

* * *

*

Dwóch uczniów wpadło niczym burza do pokoju wspólnego. Przepchnęli się przez grupkę szóstorocznych, nie zwracając uwagi na wysoce niecenzuralne wyrazy. Na ich czołach błyszczały krople potu, a oddech był szybki i płytki. Tuż przed drzwiami do dormitoriów chłopców jeden z nich zatrzymał się.

– Prze… eee…rwa. Nie dam… rady te… raz wyjść na… na górę.

– Ok, ja… też mam… już dość… – przytaknął drugi. – Ale… pokażesz mi… to, pra… prawda?

– Tak, Zeno. Obiecał… em przeci… eż.

– Okrążaliście zamek pięć razy sprintem? – zainteresowała się Katie, zjawiając się nagle obok. Chłopcy odczekali chwilę, aby dostarczyć odpowiednią dawkę tlenu swoim komórkom.

– Adrian powiedział, że pokaże mi aparat cyfrowy – rzekł z zafascynowaniem Zeno. – Najprawdziwszy, mugolski.

– A ten głupek postanowił urządzić zawody _kto pierwszy przy moim kufrze_.

– Biegliście od Wielkiej Sali? – zdziwiła się panna Omicron. – Merlinie…

– Dobra, to idziemy? – Zeno nie mógł się doczekać.

*

* * *

*

Ewa długo błądziła po domu, szukając miejsca dla siebie. Strasznie przeżywała list od wnuka. W końcu rozsiadła się na sofie przed telewizorem.

– Nie przeszkadzam? – Po pół godziny Freya cicho wślizgnęła się do pokoju.

– Jak myślisz, czy to wszystko naprawdę tak wygląda? – zapytała babcia, wskazując na ekran, na którym widniał ogromny, ciemny zamek, osadzony na wysokiej górze. W jego kierunku przesuwało się stado łódek.

– Który raz to oglądasz?

– Nie wiem, nie liczę – Ewa wzruszyła ramionami. – Pierwsza część jest borska, oni są tacy mali i tacy… słodcy!

– Słuchaj – Freya usiadła obok swej teściowej – czy mogłabyś...

– Moment, moment – babcia wciąż wpatrywała się w film, jej synowa przewróciła oczami. – Teraz będzie ta scena, w której Dracze będzie chciał podać rękę Potterowi. O, jest! Prawda, że oni do siebie pasują?

– Eee? Ale to przecież chłopcy…

– Nie słyszałaś nigdy o czymś takim jak slash? Tak, wiem, że nie… – dodała, widząc twarz synowej. – Żałuj, żałuj… Dobra, daję pauzę, co chciałaś ode mnie?

Freya westchnęła.

– Chciałam, żebyś w końcu mi przetłumaczyła ten list od Adriana. I powiedz mi jeszcze, jak mogę się z nim skontaktować?

– Poczekaj chwilkę, coś ci pokaże, zobacz – Ewa wzięła pilot i włączyła dalszą część filmu. – Widzisz tego chłopaka, tego, co idzie teraz po ropuchę, widzisz?

– Ten niedorajdowaty?

– A żebyś wiedziała, co zrobił w siódmej części, ha! To jest właśnie Neville Longbottom. To od niego dostałam autograf! Rozumiesz?! Adrian mi załatwił, bo on go uczy. Zielarstwa.

– To jest jego nauczyciel? – zdziwiła się Freya. – Przecież uczniowie wlezą mu na głowę! Jeśli już tego nie zrobili...

– Spokojnie, on się zmienił. Da sobie radę. I na pewno nasz Krukon się wiele od niego nauczy.

– Mamo, mogłabyś mi pożyczyć pierwszą część Pottera?

Ewa spojrzała na nią jak na jednorożca.

– Poważnie? – zapytała.

– Mhm. Skoro mój syn kształci się w tym świecie, to i ja muszę coś o nim wiedzieć.

– Wiedziałam, że wyjdziesz na ludzi, Freyo. – Starsza pani Robinson nagle poczuła, że ma wilgotne oczy. To chyba ze szczęścia, pomyślała, tyle się teraz dzieje. Gdy Freya opuściła pokój, Ewa wytarła samotną łzę spływającą po policzku i wróciła do oglądania filmu.

*

* * *

*

Piknęło, zaświeciło, błysnęło, znów piknęło, buchnęło, ponownie błysnęło i zdechło.

Adrian stał z niedziałającym aparatem cyfrowym w ręku, patrząc na niego jak na jeden z tych fan ficków, o których nigdy się nie zapomina.

– To faktycznie tutaj nie działa! – wykrzyknął odkrywczo.

– Jej… To… to się świeciło! – zachwycał się Zeno. – Pokaż. Ale fajowe!

– E tam – Robinson machnął ręką. – Stary jest, ma tylko pięć gigapikseli. Boru, zawsze myślałem, że w Hogwarcie te urządzenia jednak działają… Przecież zegarki normalnie chodzą, nie?

– Zegarki tutaj nie chodzą.

– Co? Przecież… – Adrian zerknął na swój zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej. Wskazywał jak najbardziej poprawną godzinę.

– Nie mają nóg przecież, to jak mogą chodzić? Jak już to działają. – Zeno nadal dokładnie oglądał aparat. Właśnie zabierał się za wyciąganie akumulatora i karty pamięci. – Co to takie fajne?

– Bateria i pamięć.

– Ale taka mała?! Tutaj jedno zdjęcie nie wejdzie!

Adrian westchnął.

– Ta karta pomieści całe dwieście terabajtów danych. To sporo, serio.

– Ale ona jest taka mała… – Krukon zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nośnik danych pod kątem promieni słonecznych.

– Mugole też mają swoją magię.

*

* * *

*

Pan Robinson próbował skoncentrować się na pracy, lecz odgłosy, dobiegające z pokoju obok, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Gdy do jego uszu dotarł prawdziwy skowyt, nie wytrzymał. Zminimalizował arkusz kalkulacyjny, trzasnął laptopem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Miał wracać, jednak obawiał się, czy coś się nie stało. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę. To, co zobaczył, niemalże go sparaliżowało. Przy biurku siedziała jego mama. Była zgięta w pół, twarz ukryła w dłoniach i oparła je o kolana. Towarzyszył jej włączony komputer. Robinson, nie zwracając uwagi na obraz na monitorze, rzekł cicho:

– Mamo? Nic ci nie jest?

Kobieta milczała przed dłuższą chwilę, po czym zupełnie nagle rozparła się na krześle i wybuchnęła głośnym, szaleńczym śmiechem. Dopiero wtedy Robinson spojrzał w ekran.

– _Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie…_ – przeczytał. – Znowu jakieś polskie, potterowe forum?

Ewa wytarła końcem rękawa łzy i spojrzała na swojego syna niepoważnym wzrokiem.

– Czyż to nie jest piękne? Ludzie nadal piszą kwikogenne teksty. Ech, może nawet sama wrócę jeszcze kiedyś do tForzenia…

– A ja jeszcze całkiem niedawno myślałem, że ci przeszło. – Robinson pokręcił głową i usiadł w fotelu obok.

– Prawda, a raczej rzeczywistość ma mi minąć? Twój syn uczy się w Hogwarcie, tym samym Hogwarcie, co Potter i reszta. Nie zaprzeczysz temu.

– Racja, ale dopóki nie dostał tego listu, to można było w tym domu zwariować.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak strasznie żałuję, że nie udało mi się zaszczepić w tobie tego potterowego bakcyla, Lechu – seniorka westchnęła.  
– Mamo, od dziecka czytałaś mi tylko _Baśnie barda Beedle'a_, a później dzieci się ze mnie śmiały, że nie wiem, kto to był Kopciuszek. – Robinson zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale to nie było miłe.

– Pamiętam to! Twoja wychowawczyni… Jak jej było?

– Pani Renia? Rysia? Rozalia?

– Pani Rozalia! – przypomniała sobie Ewa. – Zaczepiła mnie, jak cię odprowadzałam.

*

* * *

*

_Mały chłopiec ściskał w rączce niewielką klepsydrę na łańcuszku. Szedł wraz ze swoją matką, kobietą o miłym wyrazie twarzy i gęstych, ciemnych włosach, w kierunku drzwi z napisem „Zuchy"._

_– Pamiętaj, że nie wolno ci się bić z Grześkiem. – Ewa kucnęła naprzeciwko syna, spoglądając mu w oczy._

_– Aje on się zie mnie śmije…_

_– Nie „śmije", a „śmieje". Posłuchaj, nie ważne, co mówi, nie przejmuj się nim. Zwykle jest tak, że ktoś się z kogoś naśmiewa, bo mu zazdrości._

_– Ośtatnio mi powiedział, żie jeśtem kretynem._

_– To ty mu powiedz, że wygląda jak wyrośnięty gumochłon._

_– Jia miu powiediałem, alie cio ińnego. – Chłopiec nagle zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w czubki swoich butów._

_– Co takiego? – zainteresowała się Ewa. Obawiała się, że nazwał go jakimś niecenzuralnym słowem._

_– Powiediałem miu, zie ciałuje tiak diobzie jiak Miajfoj._

_Pani Robinson zrobiło się słabo. Nie, ja się chyba przesłyszałam, pomyślała. Lech, widząc zaniepokojoną minę swojej mamy, dodał pospiesznie:_

_– Citałaś jakiś tiekst ź tą twoją koliezianką z Intejnetu. I tiam miówił cioś takiego Hiajy, a oń się psiecieś nie lubi z Miajfojem._

_Ach, tak, młody wziął to za obelgę. Była wtedy pewna, że Lech już śpi! Nie czytać nigdy drarry na głos, gdy ktoś inny może słyszeć, zanotowała Ewa w pamięci. Wolała nie ryzykować._

_– Wersja z gumochłonem jest lepsza – rzekła. – Zresztą mów, co chcesz, ale pod żadnym pozorem go nie bij! – Ucałowała syna w czółko. – I nie rozbij mi zmieniacza czasu. To pamiętka po jednym z barłogów._

_– Dobzie, mamusiu. – Lech złapał mocniej klepsydrę. – Ja tylkio chciałem pokaziać to kumpilom…_

_– To pokaż, ale delikatnie. No chodź już, bo jest późno._

_Weszli do dużej, kolorowej sali, pełnej zabawek i rysunków na ścianach. Chłopiec pobiegł do grupy rówieśników, bawiących się ogromnymi klockami. Ewa zauważyła z jakim zafascynowaniem pokazuje im zmieniacz czasu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i już miała wychodzić, gdy usłyszała czyjś głos._

_– Przepraszam, mogłybyśmy zamienić słówko?_

_To była pani Rozalia, wychowawczyni. Pani Robinson przytaknęła, po czym obie wyszły na korytarz._

_– Martwię się o Lecha – zaczęła przedszkolanka._

_– Może pani mówić konkretniej? – Ewa zaniepokoiła się._

_– Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Czy pani mu w domu czyta?_

_Robinson spojrzała na panią Rozalię jakby ją zobaczyła pierwszy raz w życiu._

_– No pewnie, że tak – odrzekła z rozbawieniem. – Czytamy mu po kilkadziesiąt minut dziennie, ja lub mąż. Przepraszam, nadal nie rozumiem._

_Przedszkolanka poprawiła okulary na nosie, po czym rzekła swym stanowczym głosem:_

_– Lech nie zna podstawowych bajek. Często nie ma pojęcia, o czym mowa, a inne dzieci się z niego śmieją._

_– Podstawowych? Aaa! Chodzi pani o mugolskie bajki!_

_– Co pani wygaduje?! – zirytowała się wychowawczyni. – Obawiam się, że będę musiała to gdzieś zgłosić. Z całą rodziną jest coś chyba nie tak…_

_– Przykro mi, ale myli się pani. On po prostu woli czytać bardziej wartościowe książki. – odcięła się Ewa._

_– Proszę panią, każde dziecko w jego wieku powinno znać kanon bajek Andersena czy braci Grimm. – Robinson uśmiechnęła się w duchu na słowo „kanon". – Ostatnio, gdy mówiliśmy o Czerwonym Kapturku kłócił się, że on wcale nie ma koszyczka, tylko pałkę, którą próbuje zatłuc ludzi na śmierć._

_– On naprawdę tak powiedział? – zapytała Ewa. Na całe szczęście pani Rozalia nie wyczuła szczęścia w jej głosie._

_– Tak, dokładnie tak._

_Borze, czuję się jak w tym fanficku „D jak dormitorium", pomyślała Robinson. Postanowiła o coś zapytać._

_– A jak poznają nowe literki, to czy Lech wymienia normalne przedmioty, które się na nie zaczynają?_

_– Niestety nie. – Przedszkolanka pokręciła głową i skrzywiiła się. – E jak eliksiry, m jak magia, o jak oklumencja, a jak akromantula, f jak Filch… Sporo tego jest._

_– Ale nie wpisała mu pani nic do dzienniczka?_

_– Eee… oni przecież nie mają dzienniczków._

_– Ach, tak, racja, przepraszam. Po prostu coś mi się przypomniało. W takim jednym opowiadaniu… Zresztą nieważne._

_Z sali dobiegły radosne krzyki dzieci. Pani Rozalia spojrzała w tamtą stronę._

_– Radzę więc przeczytać Lechowi kanon. I to jak najszybciej._

_– Ale on doskonale zna kanon! – rzekła Ewa, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Ups, chyba przesadziła._

_– Mam wrażenie, że mówimy o dwóch innych rzeczach – skomentowała przedszkolanka. – W każdym razie niech mu pani poczyta coś braci Grimm czy Andersena. Powinno pomóc. – Otworzyła drzwi. – W takim razie do widzenia!_

_– Do widzenia, do widzenia. – Ewa poczekała,aż pani Rozalia zatrzaśnie drzwi. – Wściekła sklątka – prychnęła._

*

* * *

*

– A ty się nie dałaś i nadal nie przeczytałaś mi żadnej mugolskiej bajki! – Robinson uśmiechnął się szeroko, przywołując wspomnienia. – Ale w końcu tata się nade mną zlitował.

– I w sumie dobrze. Przynajmniej nauczycielka się odczepiła. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – To była moja sprawa, co ci czytałam. Ale społeczeństwo zawsze tak reaguje na ludzi, którzy wyróżniają się z tłumu. Niestety. LIB.

– Co?

– Nie pamiętasz LIB?! Borze iglasty, mózg ci chyba zgumochłoniał przez ten czas.

– Czekaj, czekaj… – Lech sięgnął do tych szufladek w swojej pamięci, których rzadko używał. – Lajf iz… co?

– BJUTIFUL! No, w tym przypadku akurat iz brutal. – Ewa oświeżyła stronę forum, by sprawdzić, czy nie pojawiły się nowe posty.

– Ale tam coś jeszcze było… Przed tym lajf…

– Dobrze kombinujesz.

Robinson wpatrywał się tepo w ścianę, myśląc intensywnie.

– Czytałeś list od Adriana? – zapytała nagle jego matka, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

– Nie przeszkadzaj mi. Mam to na końcu języka! To było to… no… takie…

– On tam napisał tak fajnie na końcu… – Ewa nadal przeglądała forum.

– Przed podpisem zaraz? Ach, tak, wiem! WJO!

Starsza kobieta zaklaskała cicho.

– Dobra, wracam do pracy i już nie przeszkadzam. – Mężczyzna wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Po chwili jednak wrócił się. – Jeszcze coś, właśnie sobie przypomniałem. Dzwonili ci studenci, którym wynajmujemy mieszkanie w Krakowie.

Ewa zawiesiła palce nad klawiaturą. Zainteresowało ją to. Oni bardzo rzadko dzwonili. Zwykle, aby przeprosić za opóźnioną zapłatę za czynsz lub z życzeniami na święta.

– Mówili, że chcą zrezygnować.

– Ojej, szkoda. – Babcia westchnęła. – Byli bardzo sympatyczni. Nie to co ich poprzednicy.

– Nie przypominaj mi. – Lech pokręcił głową. – Z nowymi lokatorami nie powinno być problemu, Kraków nadal jest miastem studentów. Tylko mamy inny problem.

– Mhm?

– Ktoś będzie musiał odwiedzić Polskę.

– Ale po co? – Ewa wyłączyła monitor i spojrzała na swojego syna. – Klucze wyślą nam sową, tfu, pocztą i z głowy.

– Ale pasuje zobaczyć to mieszkanie. Nie byliśmy tam sporo czasu.

– Hmm… Jakieś… Dwa lata? Ostatnio byłeś chyba ty, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Chciałeś skontrolować stan mieszkania po tych libacyjnych mieszkańcach… Ja rozumiem, żeby robić LIBacje, ale libacje?

– I od razu wynająłem je tym, którzy teraz zrezygnowali – przytaknął Lech. – A tak poza tym to w ogóle pasuje odebrać od nich te klucze osobiście.

– Racja. To co, kto jedzie? Boru, szkoda, że Adrian jest w Hogwarcie. Borze, [i]Adrian jest w Hogwarcie[/i], jak to fajnie brzmi! Dobra, już skończyłam – rzekła, widząc krzywe spojrzenie syna. – Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że Adrian bardzo lubi Polskę.

– Nie tylko on. Ja również. W końcu to moja ojczyzna.

– Tak… – Ewa zamyśliła się. – Czasami tak się zastanawiam, czy znowu tam nie zamieszkać. Zdarzają się chwile, że strasznie tęsknię.

– Brakuje ci czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał Robinson, ponownie zajmując fotel.

– Tak, myślę, że tak. Brakuje mi smaku polskiego chleba, bocianów zwiastujących wiosnę, polskiego babiego lata z samotnymi, płaczącymi wierzbami, rosnącymi niedaleko drogi. Biało-czerwonych flag wywieszonych na jedenastego listopada i trzeciego maja. A nawet ruchu prawostronnego czy tych typowych, polskich żuli, którzy stoją ciągle pod monopolowym. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – _Do kraju tego, gdzie kruszynę chleba | Podnoszą z ziemi przez uszanowanie | Dla darów Nieba… | Tęskno mi, Panie…| Do kraju tego, gdzie winą jest dużą | Popsować gniazdo na gruszy bocianie, | Bo wszystkim służą… | Tęskno mi, Panie… | Do kraju tego, gdzie pierwsze ukłony | Są, jak odwieczne Chrystusa wyznanie | „Bądź pochwalony!" | Tęskno mi, Panie…*_

W pokoju zaległa cisza, a powietrze zrobiło się tak polskie, na ile tylko mogło na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Matka i syn patrzyli w inne strony, jednak myśli mieli te same. W ich głowach kołotał się dźwięk _Mazurka Dąbrowskiego_, _Bitwa pod Grunwaldem_ Matejki, krakowski rynek pełen gołębi, biały orzeł w koronie, widok typowej polskiej wsi, dworku szlacheckiego… Ewa kochała swój kraj bez względu na sytuacje polityczną, poziom bezrobocia, czy stan dróg. To była _jej_ Ojczyzna. Miejsce, do którego powracała myślami niemal każdego dnia. Miejsce, w które uciekała, gdy czuła źle. Miejsce, w którym się wychowała, które dało jej tożsamość, kulturę, język, niesamowite wspomnienia, wyjątkową historię i wspaniałą muzykę. Tak bardzo się cieszyła, gdy po ślubie zamieszkała wraz z mężem - anglikiem w Krakowie. Swojego jedynego syna nazwała imieniem, które dla niej było najbardziej polskie. Nosił je legendarny założyciel tego wspaniałego, nadwiślańskiego kraju.

Mieszkanie w Wielkiej Brytanii wcale nie było złe, zadomowiła się tam na dobre. Żyła tutaj już dobrych parę lat, ponadto fascynowała się tym krajem, głównie z powodu, iż był ojczyzną Harry'ego Pottera. Sporo o nim wiedziała, dlatego szybko się przyzwyczaiła.

Niemniej każda jej cząstka tęskniła do krainy Orła Białego. Wiele razy zastanawiała się, czy tam nie wrócić. Ale tutaj miała rodzinę, której nie chciała opuszczać. Takie rozwiązanie wiele by nie dało, gdyż znowu miałaby powód do tęsknoty.

– Dobrze, w takim razie ja pojadę. Wspaniale będzie znowu odwiedzić Kraków – przerwała ciszę Ewa. – Kiedy się wyprowadzają?

Lech zerknął na kalendarz, wiszący na ścianie.

– Masz ponad miesiąc.

*

* * *

*

Pokój wspólny krukonów pełen był uczniów i ciszy. Jak to zwykle w niedzielę bywa, wychowankowie domu Roweny przygotowywali się na lekcje na najbliższy tydzień. Jedni w wieży, drudzy w bibliotece, a jeszcze inni w swoich ulubionych miejscach w zamku, takich jak np. komórka na miotły na czwartym piętrze, obok popiersia Wirgiliusza Skalnego. Jedyną grupką, która nie ślęczała nad notatkami, byli pierwszoroczni. Zajęli całą powierzchnię pokoju przed kominkiem i rozmawiali spokojnie. Całą tę sielankę przerwał Zeno, wypadający z sypialni chłopców niczym burza.

– Patrzcie, co mam! – wykrzyknął, podnosząc do góry aparat cyfrowy. Tuż za nim, ale zupełnie spokojnie, pojawił się Adrian. Krukoni spojrzeli w ich stronę.

– Też mi, mugolskie coś – prychnął chłopak, czytający _Numerologię dla zaawansowanych_.

– Co to takiego? – Jedna z dziewczyn, siedzących przy oknie, podeszła bliżej. – Mogę zobaczyć?

– Proszę bardzo. – Zeno wręczył jej urządzenie z niemal jak relikwie. Po chwili więcej uczniów chciało obejrzeć ów przedmiot. Robinson nieco tym znudzony, podszedł do Alfie'ego. Ten się uśmiechnął.

– Miałem kiedyś podobny – rzekł. – Dobrze robi zdjęcia, tylko tryb makro jest trochę słaby.

– Mhm. Ale pejzaże wychodzą świetnie.

– Borze zielony! Zapomniałbym! – McCluney pacnął się w czoło. – Nigella coś od ciebie chciała!

– Ode mnie? – zdziwił się Adrian.

– Mówiła, że chce ci coś pokazać, czy coś takiego…

– Gdzie ją znajdę? – Pierwszoroczny na słowo _pokazać_ znaczenie się ożywił. Zobaczy coś nowego! Alfie zerknął na zegarek.

– Boru… zabijesz mnie. Miała na ciebie czekać o osiemnastej w sali wejściowej. A teraz jest dwadzieścia po… – dokończył cicho, gdyż Adriana już obok niego nie było.

Robinson biegł, ile miał sił. Wygląda na to, że w Hogwarcie wyrobi sobie kondycję. Już drugi raz tego samego dnia biegnie na trasie wieża Krukonów – sala wejściowa. Czuł się, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do gry komputerowej o Harrym. Tam też biegał. Z tą różnicą, iż robił to Potterem. Zdyszany i z kroplami potu na czole, dotarł przed oblicze panny Itenberg.

– Jesteś nareszcie – powitała go, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Alfie za poźno ci powiedział? On tak zawsze. Spokojnie, złap oddech, ja już ci wszystko mówię. Zabieram cię do Hagrida.

Adrian usiadł na marmurowych schodach.

– Gdzie? – wydyszał.

– Do Hagrida. Wiesz na pewno, taki duży, uczy ONMS, mieszka na skraju lasu. Och, żartuję – dodała, widząc mordercze spojrzenie Krukona. – W każdym razie spotkałam go dziś, rozmawiałam z nim chwilę i wpadłam na pomysł, że musisz go poznać!

– Ja go już poznałem! Na stacji pierwszego września.

– A rozmawiałeś z nim? – Nigella i Adrian ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

– To my będziemy z nim rozmawiać?! Jejku… Naprawdę?

– Owszem. Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które zrobiła nasza grupka FFanatyków, to była właśnie wizyta u Hagrida. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jak się cieszył z naszych odwiedzin! – Wyszli z zamku i szli błońmy w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, rozmawiając o gajowym, jego roli w książce, oraz nielicznych fanfickach poświęconych jego osobie.

– Czy my idziemy skrajem _tego_ lasu, o którym myślę? Borze zielony… Mnie chyba dosłownie wciągnął jakiś tekst, bo to nie może być prawda. Szkoda, że zaraz się obudzę, pewnie z głową na klawiaturze przed włączonym monitorem.

– Nie chcę cię martwić, ale wcale się nie obudzisz. A teraz – Nigella przystanęła – spójrz prawo.

Adrian zaniemówił. Stał kilkanaście stóp od chatki Hagrida, tej samej, w której przebywała Trójca, wykluł się Norbert czy została zorganizowana impreza _popieramy Harry'ego Pottera_. Panna Itenberg wyszczerzyła ząbki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Mogę ja zapukać? – zapytał uradowany Robinson. Już miał zastukać, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję za te odwłoki sklątek. – Z chatki wyłoniła się profesor Newton. – O, panna Itenberg i pan Robinson. Wy do Hagrida? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

– Tak, pani profesor. Zapoznaję Adriana ze szkołą – wyjaśniła Nigella. – Jest naszym najnowszym nabytkiem.

– Ha, czyli jednak. Po pierwszej lekcji z Tobą, jak opowiedziałeś o sobie, chciałam Ci powiedzieć, że istnieje taka grupa. – Opiekunka Krukonów zwróciła się do Robinsona. – Ale widzę, że sami cię znaleźli.

– My znajdziemy każdego! – rzekła z entuzjazmem w głosie Gryfonka.

– W takim razie znajdźcie kiedyś mnie w moim gabinecie. Skoro odwiedzacie Hagrida, to ja też was zapraszam. Nasz pierwszoroczny musi dowiedzieć się o tylu rzeczach… – Newton mrugnęła do nich wesoło. – Dobra, już sobie idę. Nigello, pamiętaj o wypracowaniu na jutro. Pa! – Nauczycielka oddaliła się w stronę zamku. Po chwili w drzwiach stanął gajowy.

– A to wy. Wejdźcie – gestem zaprosił ich do środka.

Krukon wszedł pierwszy. Zobaczył to, co widział w swej wyobraźni z małymi tylko różnicami. Kominek był trochę mniejszy, łóżko stało po przeciwnej stronie i brakowało jednego fotela. Adrian, gdy już się ogarnął, zajął jeden z nich. Nie pasowała mu tylko jedna rzecz, na pewno nie był to szczegół, było to coś, bez czego chatka Hagrida nie była taka, jaka być powinna.

– A gdzie Kieł? – zapytał po chwili Robinson. Zdziwiło go, że jego szata nie jest jeszcze pokryta obfitą warstwą śliny.

– Nie ma go już od dawna – wyjaśnił Hagrid, kładąc kubki z herbatą na stole. Wrócił po talerzyk z herbatnikami. – Zmarło się mu jakiś czas temu. Bidactwo, był taki rozkoszny.

– Ojej, przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam – zreflektowała się Nigella. – Hagridzie, to jest Adrian Robinson, nowy FFanatyk.

– To ty podszedłeś do mnie na peronie w Hogsmeade – przypomniał sobie gajowy i uśmiechnął się. – Już wtedy mi przyszło do łba, że czytałeś dzieło Jo.

– To dzięki mojej babci. – Adrian wziął ciasteczko, jednak bał się je ugryźć. – Ona jest straszną potteromaniaczką.

– Ale jak, że lubi ogólnie HP, czy lubi postać Harry'ego? – zainteresowała się Itenberg.

– Chodzi mi o ogół. A jeśli już pytasz, to ona jest Snaperką.

Nigella zrobiła krzywą minę.

– Czy to jest jakaś plaga? Pandemia z tym Snaperyzmem? Boru… Adrian, co twoja babcia widzi takiego w Smarku?

– Bo ja wiem… Ja tam go lubię nawet, ale nie najbardziej – odrzekł Robinson. – Poza tym zawsze się dziwiłem, jak mi babcia opowiadała, że jedna znajoma z forum lubi tego, a druga tamtego, a trzecia jeszcze kogoś innego. I się jeszcze kłócą miedzy sobą. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby robiły tym swoim hmm…_ ideałom _ołtarzyki…

Adrian nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo trafił z tymi ołtarzykami. Nie miał pojęcia, że w świecie jego babci ołtarzyki tudzież pomniki były na porządku dziennym i nie były zerezerwowane tylko dla bohaterów książki. Można było je postawić także wybitnym autorom fan ficków. Co prawda, zawsze można było załatwić sprawę jednym piwem kremowym, ale to nie to samo co pomnik.

– Gość się zasłużył – wtrącił Hagrid. – Nig, musisz to przyznać – dodał, widząc, jak Gryfonka otwiera usta. – Fakt, że lubisz Syriusza nie zwalnia cię z tego.

– Jesteś Suszarką, prawda? Moja babcia wiele takich zna i eee… szczególnie za nimi nie przepada.

– Suszarka się nigdy nie dogada ze Snaperką. No, w pewnej kwestii na pewno nie. A Syriuszek jest taki borski! Jejku… Moje maleństwo… – Panna Itenberg sprawiała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozklei.

– On był strasznie narwany, cholibka. I to go zgubiło.

Robinson postanowił jednak ugryźć herbatnik. Z trudem, ale udało mu się. Nadeszła jednak kolejna przeciwność losu. Musiał jakoś to pogryźć, nie chciał się przecież udławić. Z pomocą herbaty mu się to jakoś udało. Rowling też pewnie nie przepadała za tymi ciastkami, skoro tak o nich napisała…

– Dobrze znałeś Jo? – zwrócił się do Hagrida.

– Taaaak, chyba tak… – Rubeus podrapał się po brodzie. – Jak tutaj przychodziła na wywiady, to dużo rozmawialiśmy. Wiecie, tak ogólnie, o życiu.

– Ona tak do wszystkich chodziła na te wywiady?

– Pewno, że tak. Najbardziej przerąbane to miał Harry. Kazała mu nawet prowadzić pamiętnik, żeby niczego ważnego nie zapomniał. To nie były takie normalne wywiady, ona zadawała pytanie i dawało jej się wspomnienie jako odpowiedź, a ona z tym do myślodsiewni i pisała.

– Zaraz… – Robinson zamyślił się na moment. – Jak ona napisała epilog? Przecież ostatni tom wydano chyba w dwutysięcznym siódmym, a przecież…

– Zmieniacz czasu – odrzekł Hagrid. To wszystko wyjaśniało. No, prawie…

– Ale przecież wszystkie zostały stłuczone w piątym tomie… – zauważył Adrian. – To skąd…

– A myślisz, że to były jedyne zmieniacze na świecie? Poza tym Rowling używała takiego bardziej zaawansowanego niż Hermiona. Ona cofała się o lata, nie o godziny i do tego i do przodu, i do tyłu. Nie pisała wszystkiego na bieżąco, tylko jakieś kilka lat po fakcie. Czasami ktoś czegoś nie pamiętał, to brała od Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę i jazda w przeszłość. Dlatego każdą kolejną książkę pisała tak długo.

– Boru, Hagridzie, ile się można ciekawego od ciebie dowiedzieć. – Krukon wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Popieram, on świetnie opowiada – wtrąciła Nigella. – A ta jego opowieść o wyprawie z Madame Maxime w _Zakonie Feniksa_…

– E tam, przesadzacie. – Gajowy machnął ręką. – Po prostu dużo widziałem. I nie wiem, czy to było takie dobre… Cholibka – wpatrzył się w jeden punkt, jakby próbował coś sobie przypomnieć – do dziś pamiętam, jak pojechałem po Harry'ego… Jaki on był mały, garbate gargulce, a jak się zdziwił, jak żem mu powiedział, że jest czarodziejem…

– A tak w ogóle, to co teraz słychać u niego? – zapytał Adrian.

– No, w sumie to nic ciekawego. Jest aurorem, jakoś ostatnio miał zostać ich szefem, ale odmówił, bo powiedział, że dość miał roboty za młodu. Dzieci ma już dorosłe, może niedługo z Ginny zostaną dziadkami.

– Dziadkami?! Jejku… A co u Rona i Hermiony?

– Ano, żyją. Bez żadnych nowości. Też pewnie niedługo będą mieli wnuki. Kto tam jeszcze… U Neville'a to sam wiesz, Luna bada te no… chrapaki krętorogie… Wszystkim się jakoś wiedzie. A tobie, Adrian, jak się podoba Hogwart? – zmienił temat gajowy.

– Jest suuuper! – rzekł Krukon, w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać radość i ekscytację. – Opiekunka Ravenclawu jest borska! Zresztą ta od transmutacji… zaraz… Westropp też jest fajna. A Fortescue mnie strasznie zdziwił.

– Jego dziadek czy tam pradziadek był tutaj dyrektorem – odezwała się Nigella, przypominając jednocześnie o swoim istnieniu.

– Profesor Newton doskonale pamięta książkowe czasy. Trafiła do Hogwartu dwa lata po Harrym.

– Poważnie?! – Oczy Robinsona zrobiły się wielkie jak tarcza zegara w sali wejściowej.

– A Westropp była w jednej klasie z młodym Albusem i Malfoy'em. Plevel, ta od obrony, pamięta jeszcze czasy słynnych Huncwotów.

– Jest od nich o trzy lata starsza – dodała Itenberg. – Oj, Adrianku, musisz się jeszcze dużo o Hogwarcie dowiedzieć…

– A ja myślałam, że naprawdę dużo wiem… – Krukon posmutniał.

– Wiesz, ale nie o tych czasach. Niestety, to już nie jest ten Hogwart z książek Rowling… – Nigella dopiła herbatę i wstała. – My się już będziemy zbierać.

– Hagridzie, mogę trochę na drogę? – Adrian popatrzył znacząco na ciastka. Gajowy przytaknął, nie dając po sobie poznać, że go to zdziwiło. Nikt nigdy sam z własnej woli nie wziął jego herbatników… Czasami po prostu dawał je gościom, a im trudno było odmówić, więc brali je z nieco zakłopotanymi minami. Robinson wypchał ciastkami kieszenie i wraz z Nigellą opuścił chatkę. Ciepły, spokojny wieczór zachęcał do spacerów. Szli więc spokojnie, nie spiesząc się nigdzie. Adrian przez cały czas mówił, był zbyt podekscytowany wizytą u Hagrida, żeby przestać komentować ostatnią godzinę. Nigella szła obok, patrząc pod nogi, słuchając go uważnie i przytakując momentami. W pewnej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jej nowy kolega zamilkł. Podniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała najpierw na niego, a później na miejsce, w które wpatrywał się z bolesną i ponurą miną. Panna Itenberg zareagowała podobnie za pierwszym razem, wobec tego nie była zdziwiona zachowaniem Adriana.

– Nig… czy to… – zapytał bardzo cicho. Gryfonka pokiwała głową. Chłopak, nieustannie wpatrując się w jeden punkt, zbliżył się powoli do brzegu jeziora, gdzie w zapadającym zmroku bardzo wyraźnie było widać biały marmur.

– A więc jednak… – Adrian skrzywił się minorowo.

– W Hogsmeade leżą wszyscy polegli w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart – poinformowała Nigella. – Byłam tam. Straszne przeżycie.

– Śmierć Dumbledore'a to jedna z rzeczy, które nie powinny okazać się prawdą. W ogóle tych wszystkich morderstw powinno nie być. – W tej chwili Robinson zdał sobie sprawę, iż wojna nie była wymysłem Rowling. To wydarzyło się naprawdę. Hogwart czy niektórych bohaterów mógł zobaczyć, dotknąć, a wojny nie. Ona istniała w jego głowie i nigdzie więcej. Była na kartkach książki, w każdym zdaniu, każdej literze. Ale to jej aż tak nie urzeczywistniało jak grób. Prawdziwy, namalny dowód na owe przeklęte czasy. Gdy się o tym czytało nie było to takie przerażające, jakim powinno być. Jeden człowiek, a ile zła… Świat magii to nie tylko efektowne czary i wspaniały klimat. To również strach, zmęczenie i łzy… Uczucie prawdziwości przenikało pierwszorocznego niczym miecz Godryka Gryffindora bazyliszka. Aż do bólu. – Chciałbym kiedyś zabrać babcię na ten cmentarz.

– Każdy prawdziwy potteromaniak powinnien tam kiedyś przyjść. Ale te cholerne antymugolskie ograniczenia… – oznajmiła Nigella.

Adrian poczuł osamotnioną łzę, spływajacą mu po policzku, niczym ostatnia kropla potu na twarzy ofiar, tuż przed oberwaniem śmiertelnym, zielonym płomieniem.

Stali nad mogiłą jeszcze kilka minut. Nikt z nich nie powiedział ani słowa.

*

* * *

*

Tej nocy Ewa długo nie mogła zasnać. Przez ten cały list z Hogwartu do jej wnuka fandom HP ponownie stał się dla niej bliski. Owszem, zawsze był gdzieś niedaleko niej, ale zawsze był to dalszy plan. Wiele zawdzięczała książce Rowling. Najcenniejszą rzeczą z tego wszystkiego były znajomości, niekiedy przyjaźnie, które zawarła głównie poprzez potterowskie fora. Zwykle zaczynało się zupełnie niewinnie, ot krótka prywatna wiadomość na temat jakiegoś tekstu. A później leciało jak z górki; numery komunikatorów, adresy e-mail, zdjęcia, numery telefonów, adresy zamieszkania… Leżąc na łózku i patrząc w sufit, próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystkich znanych jej użytkowników forum. Przerażała ją myśl, że kontakt z niektórymi z nich objawiał się tylko wymianą kartek świątecznych. W życiu nadszedł taki moment, że pewne więzi zostały zerwane, niekiedy bezpowrotnie. Ale czy na pewno?

Ewie wpadł do głowy wyjątkowo sympatyczny pomysł. Zerknęła na wyłączony komputer, zastanawiając się jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie, tutaj nie ma nad czym myśleć, pomyślała i uruchomiła laptopa. Po chwili zalogowała się na forum, otworzyła pewny dział, a następnie jego podforum i kliknęła w ramkę _nowy temat_. Po pół godziny, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czytając swoją wiadomość.

.

_Bryś wszystkim serdeczne!_

_Tak, to znowu ja, nie pozbędziecie się mnie tak łatwo._

_W pierwszej połowie listopada będę w Krakowie. Pomyślałam sobie, że można by tak urządzić sobie zlot. Wiecie, powspominać stare czasy, kiedy wszyscy byli młodzi i piękni._

_Użyjmy naszych mózgowych zmieniaczy czasu i cofnijmy się o dobre kilkanaście lat wstecz. Spotkajmy się i znów porozmawiajmy o HP, ff i innych naszych urojeniach._

_Pamiętajcie, WJO! _

_* _

* * *

_* C.K. Norwid "Moja piosnka"  
_


	4. Rozdział IV

ROZDZIAŁ IV

.

– Czy wyście do reszty oszaleli?

Słońce leniwie wlewało się przez okna do środka zamku, wyraźnie dając znać, że w tym roku musi się już powoli żegnać. Drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie, warzywa w ogródku Hagrida, czy roślinki w szklarniach wystawiały się chętnie ku promieniom, biorąc z nich tyle, ile tylko się się da. Chmury grzecznie usunęły się z nieba, zwiastując piękną pogodę na najbliższe dni. Rok szkolny trwał już ponad miesiąc, dając przez ten czas nauczycielom prawo do odbierania i dodawania punktów, zadawania sterty zadań domowych, odpytywania przy tablicy i robienia okropnych sprawdzianów, na których ściąganie groziło czymś więcej niż tylko zarobieniem niepozytywnej oceny. Zmiana koloru włosów na jakiś oczojątrzący, pogryzienie przez kałamarz to tylko niektóre z wypadków, które mogły się stać podczas ściągania.

Uczniowie powoli schodzili się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, zwracając uwagę na grupkę, która zajmowała sam środek sali wejściowej. Ruby Sklarey, wygłosiwszy oburzone zdanie i założywszy ręce na piersi, stała naburmuszona i najwyraźniej zła na cały świat. Tuż obok niej McCluney rozmawiał o czymś szeptem z Elwynem.

– Nie rozumiem. – rzekła Nigella. – Skoro nie chce iść, niech nie idzie.

– Mieliśmy iść wszyscy! – W głosie Adriana dało się słyszeć nutkę smutku. – Babcia zawsze mówiła, że zlot bez pełnego składu nie jest zlotem.

– Przecież nic nam się nie stanie! Ruby, ręczę ci za to! Nikt z nas nie wygląda jak ktokolwiek ze Złotej Trójcy, więc nie przyciągamy kłopotów jak magnez.

– Alfie, dobra, rozumiem, ale o czymś zapomniałeś. Oni nie urządzali sobie biwaków w Zakazanym Lesie! – Ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczała. Strasznie ją zirytował ten pomysł. Tam jest przecież niebezpiecznie! Infantylni ludzie, dodała w myśli.

– Hmm… Nie wiem, czy kiedyś nie czytałem fanficka o czymś takim… – Elwyn zamyślił się, po czym nagle go olśniło. – Przecież oni biwakowali w siódemce! I nic im się nie stało! A była wojna!

– Racja, gdyby nie głupota Pottera… – dodała panna Itenberg. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w zupełnej ciszy. W końcu Ruby głośno westchnęła i stwierdziła:

– Poddaję się. Merlinie… Ale bez żadnych ryzykownych zachowań!

– Kto pierwszy przy swoim stole! – Zarządził mały pojedynek Robinson i puścił się biegiem do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Wraz z upływem lat wiele się zmienia. Pojawiają się pierwsze siwe włosy, skóra zaczyna się marszczyć, a stawy niekiedy odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Mózg potrzebuje regeneracji, która trwa o wiele dłużej niż dawniej. Nie ma najmniejszej mowy o nieprzespanej nocy. Nawet w celach uzyskania pokoju na świecie. Co się nie przespało, trzeba odespać.

Wedle tej zasady, Ewa wstała o bardzo nieprzyzwoitej porze. Chociaż dziwnie zaniepokoił ją kąt padania promieni słonecznych w jej pokoju, nie zerknęła na zegarek. Wiedziała, że dzień się skraca i słońce szaleje. Dopiero gdy spokojnie zjadła śniadanie, ubrała się i wykonała poranną toaletę, włączywszy uprzednio komputer, zobaczyła aktualną godzinę. Cyferki w prawym, dolnym roku monitora bardzo brzydko ułożyły się w czternastą osiem. Pani Robinson o mały włos nie spadła z krzesła. Borze zielony, po co pisała prawie do rana ten tekst na pojedynek? Przecież mogła go skończyć dzisiaj! Ech… Po raz kolejny w swoim życiu padła ofiarą Wena bez odrobiny taktu. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca jej życie, czy jakby powiedział to Mirrielczyk, jej szycie toczyło się wokół kanonu i fandomu. Siedmioksiąg Rowling pochłonęła bardzo szybko, gorzej było z fan fiction. Tego wciąż nie opanowała. Ostatni nowy tekst na forum czytała na tyle dawno, że nie pamiętała nawet głównego wątku. Znalazła to zresztą przypadkiem, pytając o coś wujka Google. W pewnym momencie jej egzystencji forum niemalże zniknęło z jej widoku. Co prawda sprawdzała raz na kilka tygodni nowe posty, ale szybko uciekała, gdyż to forum już nie było takie, jakim było przed laty. Pierwsi użytkownicy z przyczyn czysto zdrowotnych nie odwiedzali już Mirriel, które zostało zalane falą nowych użytkowników. Nie można się temu dziwić, od pierwszego posta minęły całe wieki. Ci młodzi wcale nie byli źli, forum wciąż nie zostało opanowane przez osoby robiące siedem błędów ortograficznych w wyrazie _kot_. Jednak wszystko zupełnie się zmieniło. Śmiało można stwierdzić, że na czacie taka sama pozostała tylko nazwa pokoju. Ewa tam nie wchodziła, najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się rozczarowania, poza tym wolała zapamiętać czat takim, jakim był kiedyś. Boru, a pomyśleć, że wiele lat temu dzień bez Mirriel Pejcz był dniem straconym. Babcia zadumała się na dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi wpaść na świetny pomysł. Przeglądanie starych tematów było strzałem w dziesiątkę. Te długie rozmowy o polskim szkolnictwie, religii czy społeczeństwie czytało się bardzo miło, nawet pomimo kłótni, które często miały tam swoje epicentrum. Ewa odkopała z najgłębszych odmętów serwera również stare fan ficki. Łezka wzruszenia, która pojawiła się przy oglądaniu, niemalże historycznych, jeśli nie legendarnych, nicków, dała jej do zrozumienia, że tęskni za tamtym okresem. Poczuła, że przenosi się w czasie. Znów była prawie dorosłą dziewczyną kwiczącą przed monitorem.

* * *

Adrian siedział samotnie w pokoju wspólnym, obserwując gwiazdy znajdujące się za wspaniałym, wielkim oknem zdobionym w niesamowicie krukońskie witraże w czarne kruki. Czekał tam na Alfiego, który miał po niego przyjść. Robinson nie mógł doczekać się biwaku. Zawsze chciał zwiedzić Zakazany Las, jednak nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy nocować tam! Nagle wpadł na znakomitą myśl, napisze list! Do babci! Ona na pewno bardzo by chciała być tutaj razem z nim. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wziął ze stolika czystą rolkę pergaminu, gęsie pióro i niebieski atrament, i począł pisać. Sam nie wiedział, ile czasu tak siedział. Jednak musiała to być bardzo długa chwila, gdyż w tym czasie pokój wspólny zupełnie opustoszał. Cisza otuliła go przyjemnie, tworząc wokół niego przyjazną, spokojną otoczkę. Być może dlatego tak strasznie przeraził się na dźwięk cichego trzasku drzwiami do chłopięcego dormitorium.

– Masz coś na sumieniu przypadkiem? – Alfie zaśmiał się.

– Przez ciebie zrobiłem kleksa. Gdzie ja mam różdzkę…

– Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Co takiego? Coś fajnego?

– Spójrz tylko. – McCluney trzymał w rękach opasłe tomiszcze.

– Aaa! Książka! – Adrian bez ogródek wyrwał koledze przedmiot. – Borze! _Harry Potter i J.K. Rowling_.

– Tutaj masz wszystko, całą historię. Zostaw to teraz! Spóźnimy się! Poczytasz sobie w Zakazanym, dobrze?

Robinson pokiwał głową i pobiegł szybko do dormitorium po plecak. Po chwili był z powrotem, zwarty i gotowy. Wraz z Alfiem po cichu przemykali korytarzami. Co prawda do ciszy nocnej zostało jeszcze kilka minut, ale lepiej być ostrożnym. Na całe szczęście nie spotkali nikogo.

– Jesteście wreszcie! – usłyszeli, gdy znaleźli się na głównych schodach.

– A gdzie Ruby?

– Nie idzie. Stwierdziła, że jednak woli nie ryzykować – wyjaśnił Elwyn.

– To co, idziemy? – Adrian ruszył radosnym krokiem do drzwi. – Bardzo skrzypią?

Drzwi wydały z siebie przeciągły, zgryźliwy dźwięk. Nie były to jednak drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz.

– A państwo się dokąd wybierają?

* * *

Pękaty kieliszek po raz kolejny napełnił się bordowym płynem. Podniosła go do ust, upijając łyk. To było dobre wino. Leżało ponad rok w szafce, nikomu niepotrzebne. Dopiero teraz Ewa postanowiła je otworzyć, by uczcić powrót do dawnych czasów.  
Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie zabrała się za fanfiki powojenne. Gdyby wiedziała, jak to się skończy, nie zaczynałaby lektury, nie patrzyłaby nawet na tytuły. Ale cóż, stało się. W jednej, krótkiej chwili ogarnęło ją okropne uczucie, jedno z najgorszych w życiu. Ogromna pustka, która ją wypełniła, gryzła od środka. Najgorsza była świadomość. Na samym początku, gdy Adrian dostał list z Hogwartu, ta świadomość była wielka i radosna. Przynosiła tyle szczęścia, ile tylko mogła. Jednak teraz, teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Świadomość nadal była wielka, lecz niosła z sobą tylko smutek i żal.  
– Borze… – wyszeptała Ewa. – Przecież, przecież… – Rzuciła okiem w stronę siódmego tomu opowieści o Harrym Potterze. – Nie. Nie. Nie. – Kręciła z rozżaleniem głową. Tyle osób narzekało na epilog! Całe tłumy miały za złe Jo rzeź, która dokonała się w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. To nie mogło być prawdą. Ten, jeden, jedyny tom pewnie został zmyślony. Nikt nie zginął. Wszyscy dożyli późnej starości, ciesząc się z wnuków. – Oni… oni nie szyją. To tylko fikcja… Ale nie… oni jednak kiedyś szyli. Zginęli. Boru… – Babcia nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Szlochała nad ich losem, nad okrucieństwem wojny, nad _większym dobrem_. Snaperski instynkt też zaraz dał o sobie znać. Teraz rozpłakała się już nad dobre. Ileż ten człowiek musiał wycierpieć! Ale dlaczego? To nie jego wina, że życie potoczyło mu się tak, a nie inaczej. Przecież gdyby tylko ta mała zdzira okazała mu więcej zrozumienia, zachowała się jak _prawdziwy_ przyjaciel, wszystko byłoby inaczej. W Ewie zaczęła kiełkować się nienawiść do panny Evans, tak niespokojna i silna, że z jej pomocą mogłaby rozwalić cały zamek Hogwart, udusić wielką kałamarnicę i spalić Zakazany Las. A jeszcze i na chatkę Hagrida by coś zostało. Biedny, mały Sevik, tak bardzo skrzywdzony przez życie. Przez wszystkich. Od narodzin, aż do śmierci. Jeżu, a on jeszcze tak przez nią cierpiał! Lilka nie była warta tego wszystkiego. Nieprawdopodobne jak szycie potrafi być niesprawiedliwe. LIB i tyle.

* * *

Profesor Sinistra wyłoniła się z Wielkiej Sali, tuż za nią wyszli uczniowie, którzy najwyraźniej skończyli właśnie lekcję astronomii. Adrian miał już takowe lekcje, Sinistra była jedynym nauczycielem, poza Hagridem, który uczył jeszcze w czasach kanonu. Rowling dużo o niej nie pisała, Robinson znał głównie jej postać z licznych fanfików. I musiał przyznać, że ałtorzy nie mylili się tak bardzo. Może nawet wcale. Obecnie pani profesor była starszą kobietą z siwizną na głowie. Miała jednak wciąż w sobie to _coś_, co nakazywało myśleć, że za młodu była bardzo ładna. Jako nauczycielka była bardzo sympatyczna, jednak gdy ktoś jej podskoczył to… to lepiej nie myśleć. Takie przynajmniej sprawiała wrażenie. Adrian wciąż miał w głowie _Krukoniadę_ i Sinistrę urywającą się z dyżurów, żeby nie robić krzywdy uczniom. Zastanawiał się, ile było w tym prawdy… Spojrzał na nauczycielkę. Gdyby się tak bardziej przyjrzeć, to w oczach Aurory można było dostrzec jakiś mały wyrzut sumienia. Chyba faktycznie nie należała do osób, które chętnie zabierają punkty i obdarowują szlabanami.

– Do ciszy nocnej zostały… – zerknęła na zegarek – dwie minuty. Zdążycie wrócić do dormitoriów?

Stuk, stuk, stuk. To ktoś biegł po schodach prowadzących do lochów. Oczom wszystkich ukazała się Ruby, również z plecakiem.

– Oj… – straciła mowę.

– Uczę w tej szkole od ho, ho, ho… Ale nigdy nie widziałam uczniów z takim bagażem. Co wy planowaliście?

– Eee… My chcieliśmy… yyy… pospacerować po błoniach – odrzekła niepewnie Nigella, pokornie spuszczając głowę. – Racja, to był głupi pomysł.

– A czy ja powiedziałam, że głupi? – Sinistra wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Wręcz przeciwnie! Jak byłam w waszym wieku, to ubóstwiałam siedzieć nocami pod gołym niebem i wpatrywać się w gwiazdy. Zresztą chodźcie, jesteście ze mną, to możecie się włóczyć.

* * *

Puk, puk.  
Ewa ładnie zapukała do salonu. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi, nie istniał taki przymus w jej domu. Ba, nie było nawet drzwi, a szeroka, drewniana framuga. Zastukała więc w nią. Z braku laku i taki puk dobry. Freya siedziała w fotelu, czytała pewne kolorowe pismo, zerkając co chwilę na włączony telewizor. Podniosła powoli głowę, aby zorientować się, że jej teściowa powoli zbliża się do niej.  
– _I wtedy mnie ugryzła._* Eee… Znaczy się ugryzł – rzekła Ewa. Synowa spojrzała na nią pytająco.  
– Freyo, nie desperuj* – dodała. I właśnie zamierzała kontynuować, gdy jej słuchaczka niemal wybiegła z pokoju. Po chwili pojawił się Lech.  
– Słyszałem, że jakoś tak hmm… dziwnie wyglądasz i mówisz coś po polsku. Przecież wiesz, że Freya nic z tego nie rozumie.  
– Ale on mnie ugryzł! – obruszyła się Ewa.  
– Co? Kto cię ugryzł? – Robinson uważnie obserwował swą matkę, która zaczęła spacerować w kółko po dywanie.  
– _Nakapię jeszcze z tej strony, żeby było symetrycznie_* – poinformowała i przystanęła na jednym z końców.  
– Mamo, co ci jest, źle się czujesz? – Lech był kompletnie zaskoczony. Jednak dane mu było zostać oświeconym. Był zły sam na siebie, że nie pomyślał o tym od razu. – _Piłaś!_*  
– I mam urocze słowotoki, nieprawdaż? – Ewa wyszczerzyła ząbki. – Trumna. Taaak… Ja chcę trumnę!  
Resztki wiary w normalność swej rodzicielki właśnie legły w gruzach. Robinson usiadł zrezygnowany w fotelu.  
– Będziesz umierać? – zapytał, przybierając wesoły ton głosu.  
– My nie umieramy. Ja chcę… Jak to było? Ach. _Nie zrozumiesz tej desperackiej potrzeby złożenia skołotanej głowy w cienistym schronieniu trumiennej świątyni. Nie zrozumiesz, jaką jest podporą dla duszy pogrążonej w widmach wyimaginowanych klęsk. Nie pojmiesz…_* – machnęła ręką. – _Będę pełzała, jeśli trzeba, ale znajdź mi trumnę!_ *  
– Mamo! Złaź z tego dywanu! On jest… Mamo… – Lech zaczął podnosić Ewę z podłogi.  
– _Jestem wężem, jestem mistrzem czołgania się…_* – Gdy w końcu stanęła na nogi, dorzuciła – Chcę jeszcze rurę! Aluminiową!  
– Nie wiem, czego się znowu naczytałaś, ale mam złe przeczucia. – Robinson powoli prowadził swą matkę po schodach. Przez całe swoje życie nigdy nie widział jej pijanej. Co wiek potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem…  
– Nie złe, tylko zUe! U ma być melodyjne i dłuuugieee…  
Lech wzniósł oczy do góry, prosząc o jakąkolwiek łaskę. Postanowił wykorzystać moment, gdy Ewa w końcu przestała bredzić o trumnach i… co to było? _Ektoplazmatyczna duchowa esencja w stanie maksymalnej furii?_ * Coś takiego…  
– Mamo, a kto cię właściwie ugryzł, co?  
Nie wiedział, jak bardzo będzie żałował tego pytania.  
– No, jak to kto? Ten borski, niezwyciężony, cudowny, wspaniały Nietoperz z lochów! Ten o fenomenalnym i ogromnym imidżu. Chociaż nie tylko imidż ma wielki… Hihi. Włada on CIS–em, jak kałamarnica swoimi mackami, swą hebanową różdzką niszczy nieprzyjaciół tudzież ludzi zbyt infantylnych, by mogli dostąpić zaszczytu samego patrzenia na niego, co jest zaszczytem jest wielkim. Najdzielniejszy z warzycieli! Spadkobierca cech iście ślizgońskich. Najślizgońszy spośród wszystkich uczniów Wielkiego Salazara! Potrafi czytać w myślach… Nie.. Zaraz, zaraz, inaczej… _Tylko mugole mówią o „czytaniu w cudzych myślach_._ Umysł nie jest książką, którą można otworzyć i przeczytać w wolnym czasie. Myśli nie są wyryte wewnątrz czaszki, gzdie mógłby je przejrzeć jakiś intruz. Umysł to rzecz złożona i wielowarstwowa…_** On penetruje umysł. Chociaż mógłby spenetrować coś innego – zachichotała. – On jest władcą mikstur wszelakich. Bogiem, tfu, borem alchemii! On kroi krogulcze jelita, aby _uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć…_*** I tylko on naprawdę docenia _piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły…_**** Ach… Och, Severrr…  
Podczas tego obszernego monologu Lech zdążył doprowadzić Ewę do jej łóżka, połozyć ją na nim i okryć szczelnie kocem. Właśnie wychodził z pokoju, mając błogą świadomość tego, że mama już śpi. W jednej chwili wszystko runęło.  
– Śmierć Gryfonom! Pamiętaj, żeby odebrać im wszystkie punkty! – to powiedziawszy, Ewa zapadła w długi sen. Robinson zerknął kątem oka na pustą butelkę wina, stojącą na biurku, otwartą stronę forum, westchnął głęboko i wyszedł.

* * *

Pięcioro uczniów i jedna nauczycielka siedzieli nieopodal jeziora. Wokół nich panowała przyjemna cisza, którą co jakiś czas przerywało pohukiwanie sów. FFanatycy, pomimo, że wzięli ze sobą namioty, nie rozkładali ich. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Adrian wbił zapaloną różdżkę w ziemię, by móc poczytać książkę. Alfie skubał rękoma trawę i wpatrywał się w Zakazany Las, Ruby rysowała coś na pergaminie, Nigella i Elwyn grali w karty, a profesor Sinistra leżała wygodnie i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy.  
– Za każdy razem, gdy spoglądam na nocne niebo, nie mogę uwierzyć, że widzę je takie, jakim było nawet kilka miliardów lat temu. Taki nieszkodliwy Zmieniacz Czasu… – rzekła, po czym zwróciła się do Robinsona.– Co tam masz ciekawego?  
– _Harry Potter i J.K. Rowling_ – poinformował pierwszoroczny.  
– O, wracasz do starych czasów, co? Nigdy nie wybaczę tej… Ekhem, nie chcę się wyrażać,, wybaczcie… że prawie zupełnie usunęła mnie z książki. Zupełnie mnie zignorowała. Głupia sklątka.  
– Dlaczego pani z nią nie porozmawiała? – zapytał Elwyn.  
– Rozmawiałam i to wiele razy. Chodziłam z Rowling do szkoły. Byłyśmy na jednym roku, ale w innych domach. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadałyśmy. Nie była to co prawda jakaś silna nienawiść, po prostu wolałyśmy unikać swojego towarzystwa. Pamiętam, że sporo osób śmiało się z jej nazwiska, przyznam się wam, że ja do nich należałam – Sinistra wyszczerzyła ząbki. – Ale muszę powiedzieć, że Jo w swojej książce napisała czystą prawdę. Z niczym nie przesadziła, z niczym. Chociaż mogła napisać parę słów więcej o mnie! Jejku, jak to było dawno temu…  
Robinson na moment oderwał wzrok od książki.  
– Tutaj jest napisane, że Rowling podczas pisania korzystała ze Zmieniacza Czasu. Ministerstwo jej na to pozwoliło?  
– A myślałeś, że oni o tym wiedzieli? Jak będziesz uważnie czytać to dalej, to się dowiesz, że stanęła przed Wizengamotem..  
– Za co? Przecież nie robiła nic złego… – zdziwił się Alfie.  
– Niby tak. Ale zauważ, że naruszyła przy tym całe mnóstwo paragrafów. A najbardziej to Zasady Tajności.  
– Strasznie dużo pani wie, pani profesor – rzucia Nigella. – Może się tyle ciekawego od pani dowiedzieć. Ej, Elwyn! Oszukujesz!  
Sinistra podziękowała ładnie i przez kolejną chwilę wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Chyba nad czymś myślała, wytężała pamięć, aby przypomnieć sobie niektóre szczegóły.  
– Odkąd pamiętam Joanne interesowała się pisaniem. W szkole, gdy tylko znalazła chwilę czasu, siadała w kącie i baźgrała. Była takim stereotypowym molem książkowym. Chyba nawet bardziej niż Hermiona Granger. Nosiła mocne okulary, była dosyć niska i często odpływała w inny świat, zupełnie jak Luna Skamander, znaczy się Lovegood. Pamiętam, jak raz jedna Ślizgonka zaatakowała Jo. Nie wiem dokładnie o co poszło, ale ta sprawa była w szkole dość głośna, bo nie udało jej się pokonać Rowling. Nie powiedzielibyście, co? Taki mały molik z głową w chmurach…  
Nauczycielka ponownie zamyśliła się na chwilę.  
¬– Po Hogwarcie chciała iść na studia językowe do Oxfordu, oceny miała dość dobre, ale…  
–Ale nie mamy żadnych lekcji z języka… – zauważył Elwyn. – Poza tym jak ona chciała iść na mugolską uczelnię z dyplomem szkoły magicznej?  
– Jeśli chcesz iść na jakąś mugolską uczelnię, wtedy Hogwart wystawia ci dodatkowe papiery. Takie, że niby chodziłeś do zwykłej szkoły. Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale Hogwart jest normalnie zapisany w krajowym rejestrze szkół jako placówka prywatna. Oczywiście nazwa jest zmieniona, a adres wymyślony.  
– I pokazujesz im wyniki owutemów?  
– Nie, no coś ty. – Sinistra pokręciła głową. – Zmieniają przedmioty na mugolskie, na przykład zamiast eliksirów masz ocenę z chemii, zielarstwo przechodzi na biologię, a numerologia na matematykę. Oczywiście na takim papierze trzeba mieć też ocenę z języka angielskiego, więc dostaje się takową ocenę. Nauczyciele przecież dobrze wiedzą, jak dany uczeń potrafi się wypowiedzieć i czy nie robi błędów w wypracowaniach.  
– Sprytnie wymyślone… – odezwała się Ruby.  
– A wracając do Rowling – kontynuowała nauczycielka – Egzaminy na Oxford zdała świetnie, ale jej nie przyjęli. Nie wiem czemu, ale wszyscy podejrzewają układy. Cóż, bywa. I tak trafiła na uniwersytet Exeter. Później uczyła w szkole w Paryżu, a potem w Portugalii. Jakoś wtedy wpadła na pomysł napisania książki o Harrym. Potter miał wtedy jakieś dziesięć lat, za rok miał zacząć Hogwart. Oczywiście wszyscy znali opowieść o tym, jak pokonał Sami–Wiecie–Kogo. Joanne się tym zainspirowała i postanowiła spisać jego dalsze przygody. Miała to szczęście, że na pierwszym roku było to całe zamieszanie z Kamieniem Filozoficzym. Następnie próbowała gdzieś wydać pierwszy tom, ale każde magiczne wydawnictwo jej odmawiało, uważali, że Harry'ego i tak jest za dużo. Jo się zawzięła i zaczęła poszukiwania w mugolskich wydawnictwach. Tam też nie było lepiej, ale w końcu Bloomsbury postanowiło to wydać. W tym czasie zaczęła pisać drugi tom. Mugolska i pierwsza premiera _Kamienia Filozoficznego_ miała miejsce w lipcu 1997. Nie były to najlepsze czasy dla czarodziejów. Zresztą wiecie sami. W każdym razie książka przeszła w naszym społeczeństwie bez żadnego echa. Były ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jakoś za dwa lata, kiedy wyszedł tom trzeci, Jo dorobiła się pierwszego miliona funtów. W 2002 roku do sklepów trafił tom czwarty. I wtedy się zaczęło. Zaczęło się tutaj, u nas. Cała ta sprawa z wojną, procesami śmierciożerców zdążyła przycichnąć. Trzeba przyznać, że Rowling wykorzystała sytuację wojny i zrobiła karierę u mugoli. Nie wiem, czy zrobiła to celowo, ale chyba nie. Nie wydaje mi się. W każdym razie sprawą zainteresowało się Ministerstwo, Jo miała okropne nieprzyjemności. W końcu napisała książkę o naszym świecie, do tego opisała prawdziwe zdarzenia i wydała to u ludzi, którzy nie mogą mieć o nas pojęcia. W pewnym momencie całej tej sprawy, która toczyła się dość długo, Rowling groził nawet Azkaban. Bo popatrzcie, czyszczenie pamięci takiej liczbie osób na całym świecie nie wchodziło w grę. Najgorzej było na King's Cross, gdzie masa czytelników obijała się o barierkę. Musieliśmy zwiększyć zabezpieczenia. Wszędzie. Później zaczęli robić z tego film. Ile osób się ubawiło na tym, chodzi szczególnie o wygląd postaci, niektórzy aktorzy zostali zupełnie niedobrani. Czasy największej popularności książek o Harrym nie są dla czarodziejów fajnym wspomnieniem, szczególnie dla tych z Ministerstwa.  
– Ale co ma do tego wszystkiego Zmieniacz Czasu? – zapytał Alfie.  
– Jo pisała dalsze części dawno po wydarzeniach w nich opisanych. Nie chciała niczego pomylić tudzież przeoczyć. Wiele osób zginęło na wojnie, nie mogła więc z nimi porozmawiać. Trójca też nie pamiętała szczegółów. Jak tylko się dało, Rowling lądowała w myślodsiewni, ale w niektórych sytuacjach korzystała ze Zmieniacza Czasu i peleryny–niewidki. W takim sam sposób napisała też epilog. W ogóle później, jak to młodzież mówi, strzeliła focha na cały czarodziejski świat, schowała różdżkę głęboko do szuflady i oddała się pisaniu. Tak mówią, ale ile w tym prawdy… – Sinistra westchnęła. – Jejku, zrobiło się strasznie późno!  
– Skąd pani to wie? Przecież nie spojrzała pani na zegarek…  
– Z nieba można wiele wyczytać, Adrianku. – Nauczycielka powoli wstała i przeciągnęła się. – To co, pasuje się zbierać spać, nie? Chyba, że chcecie sobie popatrzeć jeszcze w gwiazdy. Widzicie, tę konstelację tam…

* * *

– Czy może mi ktoś powiedzieć, co wczoraj głupiego mówiłam? – Ewa weszła do kuchni. Tego ranka po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nawet kanapka leżała za głośno na talerzyku.  
– Nic takiego – odrzekł Lech, zaglądając do lodówki. – Bredziłaś tylko o trumnach tak… tak… poetycko.  
– Borze, jeszcze nigdy nie brakowało mi tak tutaj polskich ogórków kiszonych... – Babcia przeczesywała kuchenne szafki. – A szczególnie wody z nich.  
– Co roku mówisz, że zrobisz zapas na zimę…  
– Człowiek mówi różne rzeczy. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Po prostu LIB. Boruuu... – Kobieta opadła na krzesło przy stole. – Nigdy w życiu nie byłam na porządnej imprezie, ostatni raz przesadziłam z alkoholem na studiach, jak zaczęliśmy eksperymentować z paroma osobami z wydziału chemii… Ech, widocznie na starość trzeba odrobić zaległości…  
– Zarezerwowałaś sobie już lot?  
– Co? – Ewa przyssała się do butelki z wodą mineralną.  
– Halo, dzień dobry, witamy w realnym świecie – Lech pomachał jej ręką przed oczami. Kobieta o mały włos się nie zakrztusiła.  
– Polska! Kraków! – wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem. – Dzisiaj sobie zarezerwuję, jeśli tak bardzo prosisz. I dogadam się dokładniej o zlot. Racja, najlepiej wszystko zaplanować od razu.  
Robinson uniósł brwi do góry i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko swej matki.  
– Mamo… chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jedziesz tam na zlot?  
– A co, nie wolno? – odburknęła.  
– Wolno, ale pamiętaj, że jedziesz tam głownie po to, aby skontrolować nasze mieszkanie.  
– Ach, racja, mieszkając w nim kilka dni wcale dokładnie go nie obejrzę. Nie martw się o mnie, dam sobie radę.  
– Robię herbatę, chcesz? – Robinson zaczął krzątać się nieopodal czajnika. – Mam cichą nadzieję, że na tym swoim całym barłogu, bo wiem, że pewnie zrobisz go u nas, nie zdemolujecie mieszkania…  
– Właśnie mnie w tej chwili obraziłeś.  
– Ciebie? Czym?  
– Nigdy w życiu, na żadnym zlocie, na żadnym barłogu nie zdarzyło się nam czegoś zniszczyć.  
Lech wydał z siebie ciche a. Po czym dodał:  
– Chodziło mi tylko o to, że nie chcę, żeby na ścianach zagościły jakieś WJO, LIB czy rysunki świń…  
Ewa zastanowiła się przez moment.  
– Obiecuję ci, że jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, użyjemy kartki i taśmy klejącej. Ale wiesz co? Dobry pomysł. – Babcia wstała. – Idę do sklepu papierniczego. Zrobię świetny plakat na ten zlot.  
– Jeśli wszyscy z tego forum są tacy sami jak ona, to całą grupą stwarzają niebezpieczeństwo dla innych – rzekł cicho sam do siebie Lech, gdy jego matka zniknęła na schodach.

.

.

* * *

_* Fragmenty oznaczone jedną gwiazdką pochodzą ze sławetnych "Rozmów Trumiennych" naszego drogiego Wieszcza, Arien Halfelven. Na potrzeby powyższego tekstu byłam zmuszona zmienić rodzaj męski na żeński. _  
_ ** J. K. Rowling "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, tłum. A. Polkowski, wyd. Media Rodzina _  
_ *** J. K. Rowling "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, tłum. A. Polkowski, wyd. Media Rodzina _  
_ **** tamże_


	5. Rozdział V

ROZDZIAŁ V

.

Jeszcze tylko pół godziny i będzie na miejscu. Trzydzieści minut. Tysiąc osiemset sekund. To wcale nie tak długo. Wytrzyma. A przynajmniej się postara. Od prawie dwóch godzin Ewa siedziała w samolocie. Przed lotem miała cichą nadzieją, że trochę się zdrzemnie, ale wrażenia jej na to nie pozwalały. Nie była w Polsce tyle czasu! Ostatni raz odwiedziła Ojczyznę, gdy Adrian miał sześć lat, chciała pokazać mu to i owo, tym bardziej, że niebawem zaczynał szkołę. Efektu dodawał fakt, iż pani Robinson już jutro miała przeszyć kolejny zlot. Nie widziała tych ludzi dobry kawał czasu. Owszem, utrzymywała z nimi e-kontakt, ale to nie to samo co rozmowa twarzą w twarz. Konwersacja przez Internet, nawet z użyciem kamery, nie oddaje choć w połowie tego, czym jest realna wymiana zdań.

Kraków powitał Ewę mgłą i deszczem. Przez chwilę poczuła się, jakby znowu była w Londynie. Jednak żadne miasto na świecie nie ma tak wspaniałej atmosfery jak stolica Małopolski. Aura, która je otacza, pozostaje niezmienna od wielu wieków. To miejsce z duszą. Solidny kawał historii.

Pani Robinson bardzo niechętnie pojechała do mieszkania taksówką. Chciała przejechać się prawdziwym krakowskim tramwajem tudzież sławetnym MPK-iem, ale przecież nie będzie ładowała się do komunikacji miejskiej z bagażem. Na początku miała taki zamiar, ale widok zatłoczonych środków transportu ją do tego zniechęcił. Gdy jechała uliczkami starego miasta przypomniała sobie swoją pierwszą wizytę w Krakowie. Miała wtedy siedem lat i była to jej pierwsza klasowa wycieczka.

.

_Ponad dwa tuziny pierwszaków szły w parach ulicą Floriańską. Niemal wszyscy dyskutowali o miniętym przed chwilą McDonald'sie, męcząc jednocześnie panią wychowawczynię, aby wstąpić do środka. Reszta klasy chciała wstąpić do KFC, które znajdowało się niemal tuż obok. Plan wycieczki jednak nie uległ zmianie, nauczycielka nie uległa błaganiom swych podopiecznych. Ewa szła, nic nie mówiąc. Nie chciała narażać się swoim kolegom i koleżankom, ale w duchu sądziła, iż odwiedzanie takich restauracji czy raczej barów szybkiej obsługi jest stratą czasu. Rozglądała się uważnie na boki, podziwiając wspaniałą architekturę Starego Miasta. Była zauroczona. Nie mogła doczekać się Rynku Głównego. Tyle się o nim nasłuchała! Wyobrażała go sobie jako miejsce magiczne, takie wprost z bajki._

_I w końcu nadszedł koniec ulicy Floriańskiej. Mała Ewa niemal pisnęła z radości. Jej oczom ukazał się, jakże piękny, rynek. Opowieści rodziny jednak były prawdziwe, nigdy nie była w takim miejscu. W miejscu, gdzie historię można niemalże dotknąć i pomacać. Jej klasa właśnie zajęta była robieniem sobie zdjęć przed Kościołem Mariackim, gdy Ewa ujrzała TO. Wiele osób nie wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, lecz czym można nazwać zdarzenie, które właśnie się wydarzyło? I gdyby tylko ta druga strona była człowiekiem, a nie budynkiem, byłby to świetny materiał na romans. Dziewczynka szybko i płynnie odczytała napis nad wejściem: EMPiK, nad oknem obok litery układały się w słowa książki, prasa, muzyka. Ewa uwielbiała książki. To właśnie dla nich zanim jeszcze skończyła pięć lat nauczyła się płynnie czytać. A czytała niemal wszystko, począwszy od Kubusia Puchatka, a skończywszy na Panu Tadeuszu. Podobnym uczuciem darzyła muzykę, prawie cały czas w jej pokoju rozbrzmiewała jakaś melodia._

_– Proszę panią, wstąpimy tutaj? – zapytała._

_Wychowawczyni spojrzała na ów budynek, po czym rzekła:_

_– Obawiam się, że nie wystarczy nam czasu._

_Ewa wyraźnie posmutniała. Nawet spacer po rynku nie poprawił jej humoru, wciąż wędrowała wzrokiem do jednego miejsca. Gdy zobaczyli już wszystko, co tylko można było zobaczyć, ku uciesze klasy, weszli do McDonald'sa. Dzieci od razu rzuciły się do wystawy zabawek, jednocześnie szukając pieniążków. Ewa stała z samego tyłu, udając, że ją to też interesuje. I wpadła na pomysł. Rozejrzała się uważnie, nauczycielka i dwójka rodziców, którzy pojechali wraz z nimi, zajęci byli składaniem zamówienia przy kasie, a klasa robiła wręcz idealne zamieszanie. Dziewczynka nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wykorzystała takiej okazji. Tup, tup do drzwi i już jej nie było. Aby nie tracić czasu biegła. Po chwili była u celu. Czym prędzej weszła do środka. I poczuła się jakby była w domu._

_– No, ale gdzie są te książki? – mruknęła do siebie. Wokół niej pełno było wszelkiego rodzaju gazet i czasopism. Już powoli traciła nadzieję, w samą porę ujrzała schody. Poleciała w ich stronę prawie jak na skrzydłach. Gdy znalazła się już blisko nich, zobaczyła windę. Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale jednak wybrała własne nogi. A nóż po drodze jest coś ciekawego? Wspinała się więc na górę. Zaskoczył ją fakt, że natrafiła na kolejne piętro tak szybko. Nie miała wątpliwości, że trafiła na książki. Na drzwiach widniał wielki plakat przedstawiający jakiegoś chłopaka na miotle, a pod obrazkiem, tuż obok tytułu i nazwiska autora znajdowało się słowo książka. Ewa weszła do środka, pierwsze, co zobaczyła to pełny regał woluminów z identyczną okładką jak plakat. Powędrowała jednak w inne regały. Chciała zobaczyć, chciała dotknąć jak najwięcej książek. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby była w jakimś sanktuarium. Gdy obejrzała już wszystko, również całe piętro wyżej, wróciła do chłopca na miotle. Zwróciła uwagę, iż kręci się tam mnóstwo osób, część z nich siedziała i czytała, a reszta po prostu brała tom i szła do kasy. Zdziwił ją fakt, że pośród nich byli dorośli. Okładka mówiła jasno i wyraźnie, że to pozycja dla dzieci. Z ciekawości wzięła egzemplarz w twardej oprawie do rąk. Narysowany chłopak wyglądał nieco dziwacznie, miał okulary, dziwny zygzak na czole i leciał na miotle, próbując złapać jakąś skrzydlatą piłkę. Tuż zanim był jakiś las, jednorożec i zamek z trzema psami, które stały na sobie. Ewa spojrzała na tylną część. Zobaczyła sowę i człowieka merlinopodobnego, o ile oczywiście to nie był Merlin. Nad wszystkim górowały słowa: „Jeśli sądzisz, że w dobie komputerów sztuka czytania zanikła, zwłaszcza wśród dzieci, to niezawodny znak, że jesteś MUGOLEM!" Dziewczynka zastanowiła się... Nie znała wielu osób w jej wieku, które by to coś czytały… Ale tak z drugiej strony… Rozejrzała się uważnie, naliczając jakieś dziesięć osób niewiele od niej starszych, które siedziały i oddawały się lekturze. Ponownie spojrzała na książkę. Pomimo wszystkiego, sądziła, że nie jest żadnym mugolem! Nikt jej nie będzie obrażał! Usiadła sobie wygodnie i zaczęła czytać… Nie wiedziała, że od tej chwili jej życie zmieni się diametralnie._

.

Do dziś Ewa uśmiechała się szeroko, gdy przypomniała sobie zmartwioną wychowawczynię wpadającą do EMPiKu. Nie szukali jej długo, nauczycielka domyśliła, gdzie może ją znaleźć. Pierwszoklasistka kupiła książkę i podczas całej drogi powrotnej nie oderwała się od lektury.

Tak jak się tego spodziewała, zastała mieszkanie w idealnym stanie. Nie zmieniło się tutaj wiele, od kiedy była tutaj ostatnio. Zostawiła bagaże, wygrzebała z walizki parasolkę i ruszyła na rynek, gdzie umówiła się po odbiór kluczy. Pomimo ponurej pogody spacer się udał. Byli lokatorzy – trzy studentki były bardzo sympatyczne. Zrezygnowały z wynajmu mieszkania, gdyż jedna z nich dostała zagraniczne stypendium, druga całkiem niedawno obrobiła pracę magisterską, a trzecia po prostu zmieniała lokum. Oczywiście, Ewa musiała później wstąpić do EMPiKu, gdzie spędziła dobre dwie godziny. Poruszyła ją okropnie ilość promocji, dziękowała w duchu, że ludzie wymyślili coś takiego jak karty kredytowe, bo brakło by jej pieniędzy przy kasie. A kupiła przecież tylko sześć książek… Cóż, teraz będzie musiała trochę przyoszczędzić, ale przecież taka okazja jak 100 lat EMPiKu zdarza się tylko raz.

* * *

Pogoda w Szkocji, poza poranną mgłą, niczym nie przypominała tej krakowskiej. Nawet pomimo listopada, deszcz nie nękał Hogwartu, Hogsmeade i okolic, chociaż wiatr postanowił trochę pomęczyć mieszkańców.

– Co teraz mamy?

Pierwszoroczni Krukoni powoli budzili się po pierwszej lekcji tego dnia, jaką była historia magii.

– Zaklęciaaa... – Christy ziewnęła szeroko. – Sorry. Zasypiam na stojąco.

– Adrian, chyba ta twoja koleżanka idzie – zauważył Zeno.

– Ano – przytaknął Robinson, podnosząc głowę znad planu lekcji. – Hej, Ruby.

– Cześć. – Ślizgonka przystanęła. – Słuchaj, znajdź mnie po obiedzie. Dam ci ten nowy fanfik, który chciałeś.

– O, dzięki. A ten, który Alfie ostatnio…

– Merlinie… – przerwała rozmowę Katie. – Kto to, co to jest?

– Metal? – zaryzykował stwierdzenie Zeno. – Got? Satanista?

Pod ścianą, wraz z grupką innych uczniów, stał chłopak. Cały spowity był w czerń, począwszy od skórzanego płaszcza, poprzez T-shirt, jeansy, a skończywszy na butach.

– A, ten. To Ozyrys – wyjaśniła Ruby.

– Aha. Ale naprawdę jak się nazywa? – zapytał Adrian.

– No… Ozyrys Johansen.

– Brzmi skandynawsko. Zaraz… Rodzice go tak nazwali?

– Pewnie tak, jest trochę walnięty, bo twierdzi, że jest _tym_ Ozyrysem, ale poza tym to niegroźna osoba – powiedziała Ślizgonka. – Słyszałam kiedyś, że ponoć cała rodzina jest taka.

– Nie sądzę, żeby normalni ludzie dali takie imię swojemu dziecku… – Zeno wciąż był w szoku. – Ruby, gratuluję, świetnych ludzi macie w tym Slytherinie.

Panna Sklarey spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

– Jak jakiś czarny i mroczny to od razu od nas, tak? Jak interesuje się Czarną Magią to też od nas, prawda? Skończcie z tymi stereotypami! A ten cały Johansen jest Puchonem! Piąty rok! – Odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem odeszła.

– Pozbieraliście już szczęki z podłogi? Mojej chyba muszę szukać gdzieś w lochach – rzuciła Christy. – Puchon? Ozyrys?

– Wygląda na całkiem sympatycznego… – Katie uważnie obserwowała chłopaka, który właśnie głośno z czegoś się śmiał. – Adrian, a ty nad czym tak myślisz?

Robinson od dłuższej chwili wpatrywał się zamyślony w jeden punkt.

– Co? – Wyglądał, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z transu. – Ja? Nie, nic… Tak sobie myślę tylko, że moja babcia nie jest przecież mroczna…

– A co ona ma do tego?

– No, babcia jest Ślizgonką. Ale nie interesuje się Czarną Magią ani śmierciożerstwem… Co tak patrzycie? Pamiętacie, ponad pół wieku temu, wojna, Voldemort…

– Wiemy, wiemy – Zeno westchnął. – Kolega z czwartej klasy mówił mi ostatnio, że Binns wspominał, że ten cały Sam-Wiesz-Kto to tylko legenda. Myślałam, że padnę, jak to usłyszałem.

– Ta, Komnata Tajemnic też miała być legendą… Ej, czy to przypadkiem dzwonek?

– Spokojnie, Fortescue jest fajny, nic się nie stanie, jak się spóźnimy dwie minuty. – Christy ruszyła spacerowym krokiem w stronę sali zaklęć.

– Właśnie, stary, miałem się ciebie pytać! To prawda, że włóczyliście się z Sinistrą w nocy po błoniach?

– A co, nie wierzysz? – Adrian zaśmiał się krótko. – A tak, to prawda. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ona jest taka sympatyczna. Opowiadała nam dużo o Rowling i w ogóle... Wiecie, że one chodziły razem do szkoły? Wpadłem nawet na jeden pomysł…

– O! Jakiś ciekawy?

– Powiem wam wieczorem. – Robinson uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – A teraz chodźmy na te zaklęcia, bo w końcu Frotescue się faktycznie wkurzy!

* * *

Ewa stała pod EMPiKiem. Pogoda przez noc zdążyła się nieco zmienić, w końcu przestał padać deszcz. Jednak niska temperatura pozostała. Zupełnie przeciwna aura panowała w sercu pani Robinson. Tam świeciło wesoło słonko, trawa się zieleniła, a przyjemny wietrzyk dawał orzeźwienie. Nie spała niemal całą noc, po jej głowie wciąż biegało jedno słowo. Jedno, jedyne, niepozwalające nawet na krótką drzemkę. Mianowicie, wyraz _zlot_. Po jakiś czterech godzinach męczeńskiej bezsenności, włączyła komputer i resztę ciemnej strony doby spędziła przeglądając zdjęcia i czytając sprawozdania z barłogów. Wyglądało to niczym scena z filmu grozy. Krople deszczu bębniły w okna i parapet, chwilami dało się usłyszeć świst wiatru, w całym mieszkaniu panował zupełny mrok, jedynym źródłem światła był ekran laptopa, przed którym siedziała Ewa. Brakowało tylko wycia wilków dla zwiększenia efektu. Wspomnienia obudziły w Babci Adriana jakąś część mózgu, której dawno nie używała. Udzielił jej się wspaniały i niezbyt normalny zlotowy nastrój, czuła się, jakby przed chwilą zażyła jakiś silny środek uderzający. Teraz stała w miejscu, w którym wiele rzeczy się zaczęło, począwszy od jej przygody z Potterem, a kończąc na każdym ze zlotów. Zjawiła się tam niecały kwadrans wcześniej, nie mogła usiedzieć w domu, zbyt ją nosiło. Zastanawiała się, czy pozna w ogóle tych ludzi, co prawda widziała ich aktualne zdjęcia, ale na żywo to jednak na żywo.

– Dobry wieczór! – usłyszała gdzieś w okolicy prawego ucha i prawie podskoczyła. Odwróciła się. Właśnie przyszła pierwsza osoba. To będzie niezapomniany barłóg.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali trwała kolacja. Pobrzękiwanie sztućców i gwar rozmów, pełnych wrażeń z minionego dnia, przeplatały się wzajemnie ze sobą. Ku radości uczniów, ale nauczycieli zapewne też, chociaż się do tego nie przyznawali, nadszedł weekend.

– Podobno ta Lucy z Gryffindoru jest strasznie bogata.

– Mhm, słyszałam o tym. Prawdopodobnie ma trzy ogromne wille w różnych częściach kraju. Podaj mi sól. A wiesz, że pokłóciła się ostatnio z Sarą?

– Co? Przecież one są nierozłączne…

Katie i Christy świergotały do siebie wzajemnie nad talerzami. Adrian miał wrażenie, że doskonale słychać je na drugim końcu stołu. Jadł i myślał nad swoim pomysłem. Miał mały problem. Niby to nic wielkiego, ale… Jak tego nie będzie wiedział, to nic nie zrobi. Wreszcie zdecydował się zapytać.

– Gdzie jest gabinet Sinistry?

Trójka Krukonów spojrzała na niego, jakby przed chwilą oświadczył, że otwiera hodowlę sklątek.

– A po co ci to? – zainteresował się Zeno. – Pytałeś tych swoich FFanatyków?

– Mhm. Nie mają zielonego pojęcia. Ona nigdy nie daje szlabanów, nikt nigdy nie miał problemu z astronomią, więc nie chodził do niej poprawiać.

Christy zamyśliła się.

– Wydaje mi się, że pewnie gdzieś w okolicach wieży astronomicznej.

– Chcesz ją odwiedzić? Kolejny autograf dla babci czy co? – rzekła Katie, nalewając sobie soku dyniowego. Robinson zastanowił się przez chwilę, dokończył kolację, po czym zaproponował:

– Chodźcie ze mną.

Gdyby nie Zeno, staliby w sali wejściowej i do rana zastanawiali się, gdzie iść. Przypadkiem przechodziła tamtędy profesor Newton i posłużyła im za informację. Był to najlepszy z wymyślonych pomysłów. Katie wpadła na to, aby iść do biblioteki i tam poszukać jakieś mapy Hogwartu, Christy zaproponowała, żebym po prostu iść, a Adrian miał zamiar wysłać sowę do babci. I dobrze, że tego nie zrobił. Sowa pukająca z listem w czasie barłogu nie byłaby na miejscu. Sprawa tajności czarodziejów nie była tutaj najważniejsza, bardziej liczyło się to, że różne osoby, które jednak nie są fikcyjne, mogłyby dostać co najmniej [i]dziwne[/i] listy.

– Czy już? – Christy próbowała zawiesić, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, dość głośną konwersację Adriana i Katie, dotyczącą mapy Hogwartu. Robinson twierdził uparcie, że takiej mapy na pewno nie ma w bibliotece, a jeden jedyny egzemplarz posiada rodzina Potterów.

– Tak, już – przytaknął Adrian. Całą czwórką stali pod odpowiednimi drzwiami. – Pukaj.

* * *

– Weź to wyłącz! To było dawno i nieprawda! Kwiiiik!

– Ómieram!  
– Te filmiki to zUo!

– Zeszłam. Macie trupa.

Nadeszła chwila, która prędzej czy później musi się pojawić na wszelkiego rodzaju spotkaniach po latach, mianowicie, wspomnienia. Wszyscy obecni oblegali właśnie laptop Ewy, oglądając wszystko to, co uchowało się z dawnych czasów.

– Pamiętam ten barłóg, to było wtedy jak…

– Dobrze mówisz, zaraz potem ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby iść do piwnicy.

– Do piwnicy?

– Że to takie lochy niby…

– Aaa, pamiętam! Ale tam wcale nie było loch!

– Ja mówiłam wtedy, że to zUy pomysł!

– Ale warto było.

– A pamiętacie grę w kalambury pod Adasiem?

– Jejku, ktoś to jeszcze pamięta?

– Kalambury! Musimy zagrać w kalambury!

– A masz te zdjęcia z tego zlotu...

– Ej, a ma ktoś jeszcze tego _Proroka_ z EMPiKu?

O cholera. Ewa zamarła. _Prorok_. Odkąd Adrian chodził do Hogwartu, ona go prenumerowała! Przecież rano nie może tutaj zastukać sowa z gazetą! To niemożliwe! Ale przecież nie wyprosi wszystkich o szóstej rano… Czuła się podle. Patrzyła na swoich znajomych, na ludzi, z którymi spędziła całą masę czasu, którzy wprowadzili ją do zupełnie innego, ciekawszego świata. A teraz ona nie może im powiedzieć! Oni nadal mają myśleć, że… Zresztą pewnie nawet gdyby ich oświeciła, to by i tak nie uwierzyli. Chyba. Ale mogłaby ich wziąć na wycieczkę do Hogwartu! Wtedy by się przekonali! Jednak nie może tego zrobić. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co by się z nią stało, ale z tego, co zdołał jej napisać Adrian w jednym z listów, ją obowiązywały identyczne zasady, dotyczące tajności, jak czarodziejów. Z jednej strony nie mogliby jej złamać różdżki, ale przecież zawsze mogliby zmodyfikować jej pamięć. To najgorsza kara jaka może być. Dobra, koniec z przepisami, teraz trzeba pomyśleć… Co z tą sową? Borze, borze... Zerknęła na zegarek. Ma jeszcze trochę czasu. Na pewno uda się coś wymyślić.

– Ewa? Halo, Ewa, jesteś?

– Co? Ja? Czy jestem? Tak, tak, wszystko ok – zreflektowała się w porę. – Wybaczcie, zamyśliłam się.

– Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało. Słuchaj, nie mówiłaś, co tam u ciebie słychać. Jak wnuczek? Ile on ma już lat?

Boru, nie mogły zacząć innego tematu?

– Adrian ma teraz jedenaście lat. Nie chcę, żeby wyszło, że się chwalę, ale to naprawdę mądry i fajny chłopak.

– Mówisz, że taki Krukon z niego?

– Stuprocentowy – zgodziła się Ewa. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trafiłaś, dodała w myśli.

– Czekaj, z tego co wiem, to u Was jest tak, że on teraz zaczął nową szkołę, nie? Wybraliście mu coś ciekawego?

– Nie musieliśmy wybierać. Po prostu któregoś dnia dostał list i… – Głupia! Głupia, stuknięta, walnięta stara baba! Dlaczego to powiedziała? No, dlaczego?

– List mówisz? Z Hogwartu, co nie? – Jedna ze zlotowiczek wyszczerzyła ząbki. Ewie ulżyło. Nie wzięli tego na poważnie. Zresztą ona też by nie wzięła.

– Tak, od nich właśnie – odrzekła pani Robinson. – Ogólnie jest bardzo zadowolony ze szkoły, dostał się do Ravenclawu, ma wielu znajomych, nie przepada tylko za historią magii, ale jak lubić przedmiot, który powinien się nazywać leżakowanie…

– Dyrektorem jest McGonagall?

– Tak, ma już trochę lat, ale daje radę.

– Kurde, Ewa, jesteś nieźle spaczona, opowiadasz o tym, jakby… jakby to było prawdziwe. Zazdroszczę.

– Popieram. HP to czasy na tyle odległe, że każdy z nas zdołał ochłonąć i nabrać realizmu.

Pani Robinson zaśmiała się.

– Może to dlatego, że ostatnio czytałam cały kanon? Ale fakt, chciałabym, żeby to była prawda.

Uff… Nikt nie wpadł na to, że ona wcale nie kłamała. Najwyraźniej temat się spodobał, bo po chwili rozległo się:

– A ja posłałam mojego wnuka na Niewidoczny Uniwersytet…

* * *

Gabinet profesor Sinistry wyraźnie mówił, że jego właścicielka ma świra na punkcie astronomii. Na suficie wisiały malutkie, zaczarowane gwiazdki, które mrugały sympatycznie, w kącie stał profesjonalny teleskop, tuż obok spory model Układu Słonecznego zachęcał do bliższego poznania, a półki uginały się od książek. Aurora wskazała uczniom kanapę i fotele przed kominkiem.

– Co Was do mnie sprowadza? – zapytała, siadając.

– Dobre pytanie, pani profesor – zgodziła się Christy. – Też chcielibyśmy wiedzieć.

Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na Adriana. Ten spojrzał na ładnie spięte kartki, które trzymał w ręce.

– Bo ja sobie tak pomyślałam… Mówiła pani, że w książce o pani tak mało i w ogóle. To ja pomyślałem, że to może się pani spodobać. – Uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie i podał nauczycielce wydrukowane literki na papierze.

– _Narzekania zapatrzonej w gwiazdy idiotki_ – przeczytała tytuł i odwróciła stronę. Po każdym kolejnym przeczytanym akapicie jej twarz robiła się bardziej radosna, aż w pewnym momencie wykrzyknęła – Merlinie! To jest o mnie! O MNIE! Jejku, ktoś napisał coś o mnie! Tylko o mnie!

– Widzę, że nasz kolega uraczył panią fanfikiem – rzekł Zeno. – On ma na ich punkcie obsesję.

– Mhm. – Aurora wciąż studiowała tekst. – Nie dziwię mu się. To jest wprost genialne! Skąd to wziąłeś?

– Z Internetu, pani profesor. Taki mugolski system eee… do wymiany informacji. Potteromaniacy piszą takie rzeczy.

– Coś jak nasze Fiuu?

– Niezupełnie, chociaż też opiera się na świetle, bo światłowody…

– Światłowody mówisz? – Sinistra wciąż nie odrywała wzroku od opowiadania.

– Pani na pewno wie, o co chodzi – rzekła Christy, przeglądając półki z książkami. – Sądząc po tytułach, które pani tu ma… Wow! Ma pani najnowszą książkę Annie Marthy! I co, naprawdę jest taka dobra?

– Jest świetna! – Aurora w końcu podniosła głowę. – Jak chcesz, to sobie ją pożycz, sama się przekonasz.

– Poważnie? Jeju, jest pani strasznie fajna! Dziękuję, oddam niedługo!

Adrian powoli podniósł się z kanapy.

– To eee… my się będziemy już zbierać. Nie chcemy przecież przeszkadzać w lekturze, prawda?

– Tak, to super pomysł – przytaknęła Katie.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo – Sinistra zwróciła się do Robinsona. – Jak tylko przeczytam całość, to powiem, czy mi się podobało.

– Czyli pewnie jutro – wtrącił Zeno, szczerząc zęby.

* * *

Słońce dawno już pojawiło się na niebie. Ptaki wesoło ćwierkały, a ulice pełne były ludzi spieszący do pracy. W mieszkaniu Ewy nikt jeszcze nie zmrużył oka. Aktualnie zajmowali się rysowaniem jakiś, pewnie nie do końca normalnych, rysunków. Pani Robinson prawie zapomniała o bardzo niedalekiej w czasie sowie. A _Prorok_ leżał sobie w piwnicy i nic mu się nie działo.

Gdy nadchodził ranek Ewa, w ramach akcji _odbierz gazetę_, pod pretekstem wyjścia do sklepu, udała się do własnej piwnicy. Pomieszczenie to posiadało okno, więc puchacz spokojnie dał sobie radę z dostarczeniem przesyłki.

– Już tak późno? – jedna z barłogowiczek spojrzała na zegarek. – Pasowałoby zjeść jakieś śniadanie.

– Mhm.

– Albo się wreszcie przespaaaaać… – ziewnęła inna. – To już nie te lata, co kiedyś, trzeba odespać.

– A może chodźmy po prostu na spacer? To nas powinno obudzić!

– Ooo, dobry pomysł – zgodziła się Ewa. – To co, rynek?

* * *

– Adrian! Zeno! Wstawajcie! Musicie to zobaczyć!

Ktoś brutalnie odsunął kotary obu łóżek.

– Ej, co jest… jest środek nocy… – Robinson skierował światło świecy na budzących gości. – Katie? Christy? Co wy tu robicie?

– Dlaczego męczycie nas nawet o – drugi Krukon zerknął na zegarek, stojący na szafce – po piątej nad ranem?

– Uspokójcie się i słuchajcie – panna Omicron zniżyła głos do szeptu.

– Ja pożyczyłam od Sinistry książkę, nie? Nie przeglądałam jej wcześniej w ogóle, od razu się wzięłam za czytanie. Jestem gdzieś pośrodku, przewracam kartkę i wylatuje to – pomachała im przed oczami wycinkiem z jakiejś gazety. – Musicie to zobaczyć!

Adrian wziął do ręki kawałek papieru i zaczął czytać. Gdy skończył, podniósł powoli głowę, a na jego twarzy malowało się prawdziwe przerażenie. Podał wycinek Zenowi, a sam rzekł:

– O mój Boże…


	6. Rozdział VI

ROZDZIAŁ VI

.

Tak to już bywa, że to, co dobre i miłe szybko się kończy. Zresztą nawet te złe chwile kiedyś ulegają presji czasu i dobiegają końca. Na każdym barłogu przychodzi moment, w którym trzeba się pożegnać. Zwykle takie pożegnanie trwa jakiś czas, dobrze jest więc odpowiednio wcześnie zakomunikować chęć opuszczenia zacnego grona.

Ewa i wszyscy zlotowicze siedzieli w _Bunkrze_ nieopodal Rynku. Powoli zaczynało robić się ciemno, ludzie zaczęli pilnować czasu, żeby nie spóźnić się na pociąg tudzież autobus. W końcu, po bardzo wylewnych pożegnaniach, w knajpie pozostała już tylko garstka osób mieszkających w Krakowie, a więc mogących siedzieć nawet i do rana.

– Ech, pewne znowu się tak szybko nie spotkamy – westchnęła Ewa. – Dziwnie mi to mówić.

– Mhm. Ale przecież zawsze można spotkać się w mniejszym gronie, ty masz dobre połączenia lotnicze z Londynu, więc…

– No, niby tak, ale od pomysłu do realizacji czasami jest długa droga.

– Przypomniało mi się jak kiedyś, jakoś na samym początku, marzyła nam się wycieczka do Szkocji, żeby poszukać Hogwartu.

– Ej, a może najwyższy czas spełnić to marzenie?

Ewa zakrztusiła się herbatą.

– Khy, khy… Wybaczcie, khyyy… Zaleciało mi…

– Odkaszlnij mocno. Ale patrzcie, zrobilibyśmy sobie taką sentymentalną podróż, czasy potteromanii, młodość…

– Bardzo fajny pomysł.

– Gorzej, jeśli naprawdę natkniemy się na Hogwart – wtrąciła Ewa, jednak po chwili tego pożałowała.

– A dlaczego? – Jedna ze zlotowiczek spojrzała na panią Robinson tak, jakby chciała wykorzystać na niej swoją znajomość oklumencji. – Co się w ogóle z tobą dzieje? Najpierw gadasz coś o wnuku w Hogwarcie, teraz to…

Oho, łączy fakty, świetnie, pomyślała Ewa, po czym rzekła:

– Ależ zrozum mnie. Po prostu tak barłóg na mnie działa. Nic poza tym.

– A może ty faktycznie coś wiesz, tylko nie chcesz nam powiedzieć?

– Ej, zaczynacie przeginać... Dobrze wszyscy wiemy, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak Hogwart, ulica Pokątna, Ministerstwo Magii… To jest tylko tu, w naszej głowie.

– Wiesz, przypominając słowa Dumbledore'a, skąd wiesz, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę?

* * *

Słońce wisiało już wysoko nad horyzontem. Ostatnie iskry w kominku już dawno zniknęły. Lada moment uczniowie zaczną opuszczać swoje dormitoria i kierować się na śniadanie. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała piątka Krukonów. Wszyscy, niektórzy bardziej, inni mniej, mieli podkrążone oczy i byli niewyspani.

– Jedno jest pewne, im bardziej ministerstwo zaprzecza, tym bardziej chce ukryć jakiś fakt.

– Dalej nie rozumiem. Co może być strasznego w jakiś tam aktach?

–Wiele, Zeno, wiele… – rzekł Alfie, któryś raz z rzędu przeglądając artykuł. – Tajne akta z jakiegoś powodu są tajne, nie? Poza tym…

– To tak jak po drugiej wojnie światowej i po komunie – wtrącił Adrian. – IPN chyba nadal przechowuje jakieś dane, po prostu obawiają się o potomków ludzi, którzy kiedyś czymś tam zawinili. Bo społeczeństwo może ich zniszczyć. Wystarczy zresztą spojrzeć nawet na obecne kontakty Polska – Niemcy i Polska – Rosja, niby jest już okej, ale podświadomie coś jednak siedzi. Wojny nie wymazują się szybko z pamięci. Potrzeba na to kilku pokoleń.

– Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się politykąąą… – Christy ziewnęła.

– Bo się nie interesuję. Po prostu słyszałem czasami rozmowy w domu. – Robinson wzruszył ramionami.

– Może po prostu komuś zależy, żeby pewne osoby, a nawet całe rodziny nie zostały oczyszczone?

– Tylko komu i po co…

– Dobra, ludzie – Katie zerknęła na zegarek, leżący na stole. – Pasuje coś zjeść. Będziemy rozmawiać potem.

– A nie lepiej gadać perfumami? – zaśmiał się Zeno.

– Bardzo zabawne, bardzo…

Krukoni udali się do dormitoriów, aby wymienić pidżamy na strój dzienny. Na blacie wciąż spoczywał krótki artykuł, wyrwany z czerwcowego wydania _Astronomicznej astronomii_:

_. _

_CO KRYJĄ AKTA?_

J_ak nieoficjalnie podaje rzecznik prasowy Ministra Magii, w maju przyszłego roku zostaną odtajnione wszelkie akta dotyczące obu wojen z największym czarnoksiężnikiem ostatniego wieku, Lordem Voldemortem._

_Ministerstwo zaprzecza, aby jakiekolwiek akta mogły zostać skradzione tudzież zniszczone. „Te ostatnie plotki to jakaś komedia. W tych aktach nie ma niczego, co mogłoby komukolwiek zaszkodzić" – dowiadujemy się od rzecznika prasowego ministerstwa._

* * *

Pani Robinson spacerowała ulicami Krakowa. Przed powrotem do domu chciała w jakiś sposób pożegnać się z tym miastem. Nie chciało jej się wracać do Londynu, najchętniej zostałaby tu na dłużej. Niestety, dziś mieli wprowadzić się nowi lokatorzy i musiała opuścić mieszkanie, a za hotelami nie przepadała.

Siedziała właśnie na ławce na Plantach, tuż obok Teatru Słowackiego, gdy podeszła do niej nieznana kobieta. Wyglądała na nieco obłąkaną. Spojrzała na Ewę i usiadła obok niej, na samym skraju ławki.

– Pani nie jest stąd? – zapytała. Robinson odłożyła książkę, którą czytała.

– Jestem stąd – odpowiedziała. – Całym sercem.

– Ale mieszka pani w Anglii, prawda?

Ewę zamurowało.

–Eee… skąd pani to wie?

– To widać, droga pani, to widać. Ale pani tęskni za czymś innym.

– A za czym?

Rozmowa robiła się coraz bardziej interesująca.

– Za innym światem, za inną rzeczywistością.

– To znaczy?

– Pani należy do innego świata. Do _naszego_ świata. Od zawsze. Pani jest jedną z _naszych_. To widać od razu.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy pani jest z jakiejś sekty?

Kobieta spojrzała na Ewę nieco urażona.

– Świat magii to nie sekta… Ciężkie was czekają teraz czasy. Wróci coś, co było na Wyspach przeszło pół wieku temu. Ale pod zupełnie inną postacią.

Panią Robinson zadrżała niezauważalnie. Kim ta kobieta jest? Czarownicą? Jasnowidzącą?

– Chce pani powiedzieć, że wróci Vol…

– On już nie wróci. Nigdy. Ale wrócą sprawy, które nie zostały wtedy zakończone. I ty w tym weźmiesz udział. A teraz już nic nie mów, tylko wracaj do domu. Za kilka godzin masz lot, prawda?

– Ale… – zaczęła Ewa, jednak usłyszała trzask deportacji i kobiety już nie było.

* * *

Listopad powoli dobiegł końca, nadszedł grudzień, a wraz z nim zima. Zamek i błonia pokryła gruba warstwa śniegu, w kominkach w pokojach wspólnych przez cały czas palił się ogień, a uczniowie nosili grube swetry pod szkolnymi szatami. W końcu w Wielkiej Sali pojawiły się ogromne choinki, a na korytarzach zawisły dekoracje świąteczne. Boże Narodzenie nadchodziło wielkimi krokami.

– Spakowany? – Zeno wszedł do dormitorium, zastając ogromny bałagan w okolicach adrianowego łóżka.

– Jak widzisz, właśnie się pakuję… – odrzekł Robinson, wkładając do kufra książki.

– Teraz? Człowieku, za dwie godziny mamy być gotowi w Sali Wejściowej.

– Wieczorem nie miałem czasu, pakowałem prezenty…

– Ale na śniadanie się wybierzesz, co?

– Pewnie, że tak. Obiecałem babci przywieźć oryginalne, hogwarckie grzanki i sok dyniowy. – Adrian wyszczerzył ząbki.

– Ty nie jesteś normalny… – Zeno zaczął się śmiać. – A w wakacje przywieziesz jej hogwarcką trawę?

– To nie jest śmieszne. – Robinson wreszcie zamknął kufer. – Chyba wszystko. Cieszę się, że wracam do domu.

– Ty? – Drugi Krukon usiadł na swoim łóżku. – Ty? Taki zapalony potteromaniak?

– Przecież tu jeszcze wrócę... Tak swoją drogą to zastanawia mnie dalej ta sprawa z tymi aktami.

– W _Proroku_ cisza, więc pewnie nic ciekawego się nie dzieje.

– Wiesz, ta informacja z książki od Sinistry nie była z _Proroka_ – zauważył Adrian. – Chciałbym zobaczyć te akta.

– A po co ci to? Nie wystarczy ci dokładna historia opowiedziana przez Rowling?

Robinson prychnął.

– Tajne dokumenty są na pewno tysiąc razy ciekawsze.

Do pokoju wpadł, zupełnie nagle i z wielkim rozmachem, trzeci pierwszoroczny.

– Tu jesteście! Newton was wszędzie szuka.

– Nas? A po co?

– Za pół godziny odjeżdża pociąg.

– Co? – Zeno spojrzał na zegarek. – O Roweno, spóźnia mi o dobre dziewięćdziesiąt minut.

– Czyli jest już po śniadaniu? – Adrian posmutniał.

– Jak się ruszysz, to zdążysz wziąć prowiant dla babci.

* * *

Dworzec King's Cross wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, nic szczególnego nie zapowiadało powrotu masy uczniów z magicznej szkoły. Ludzie spieszyli się to na własny pociąg, to po odbiór kogoś z rodziny. Wszędzie jednak dało się wyczuć niepowtarzalną, świąteczną atmosferę.

Ewa, Lech i Freya zmierzali w kierunku peronu numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, jednak babcia chciała przyjechać wcześniej. Chciała móc jak najdłużej poprzebywać w magicznym miejscu.

– I mam po prostu w to wejść? – Cała trójka zatrzymała się pomiędzy peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym.

– Tak, Freyo, po prostu idź.

– Ale jak na to wpadnę…

– No idź! Zaczynamy zwracać uwagę – ponaglił żonę Lech.

Mama Adriana wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła przed siebie. Po chwili już jej nie było.

– Teraz ty, ja pójdę ostatnia. – Ewa poczekała, aż jej syn znajdzie się po drugiej stronie, następnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko sama do siebie, nadal nie wierząc we własne szczęście. Za kilka sekund oglądała już peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte w pełnej okazałości.

– I jak się podoba? – zapytała Freyę.

– Jest… jest cudnie! Szkoda, że nie mogłam przyjść tutaj z wami pierwszego września…

– Pojawia się coraz więcej ludzi. Czarodzieje! – Babcia rozglądała się dookoła. – Może siądziemy na ławce? Mamy jeszcze jakieś pół godziny…

* * *

Pociąg z każdą kolejną minutą był coraz bliżej Londynu. Adrian, Zeno, Katie i Christy jechali w jednym przedziale, cały czas śmiejąc się i żartując.

– Możemy przeszkodzić na chwilę? – W drzwiach stanął Alfie, a tuż za nim Nigella, Ruby i Elwyn.

– Właźcie! Jakoś się zmieścimy!

Prawie wszyscy zmieścili się na siedzeniach, tylko Zeno usiadł sobie na podłodze.

– Czemu nie wpadliście wcześniej, zaraz będziemy na miejscu…

– Bo my z taką sprawą przyszliśmy… – zaczęła Ruby i wyszczerzyła ząbki.

– Ale mamy nadzieję, że się zgodzisz – Elwyn zwrócił się do Adriana.

– Ja? Na co?

– Kto cię odbiera z dworca? – zapytała Nigella.

– Yyy… – Krukon zastanowił się. – Pewnie rodzice, no i babcia.

Czwórka FFanatyków uśmiechnęła się szeroko do siebie nawzajem.

– Bo wiesz, Adrian, twoja babcia jest postacią niemal kultową… Więc…

– Mógłbyś nas z nią poznać? – Ruby zadała pytanie wprost.

Robinson poczuł, że się czerwieni.

– Eee… – zmieszał się. – Kul… kultowa od razu, przesadzacie…

– Oni mają rację – zauważyła Christy. – My też chcemy ją poznać, prawda?

Zeno i Katie pokiwali głowami.

– No to eee… dobrze.

– To my idziemy po bagaże i widzimy się na korytarzu! – Cała czwórka zniknęła za drzwiami.

* * *

Rodzina Robinsonów wciąż czekała, na peronie była teraz cała masa ludzi, wszyscy oczekiwali swoich dzieci.

– Cicho! – Lech przerwał rozmowę Ewy i Freyi. – Coś słyszę…

– To Hogwart Express! – wykrzyknęła babcia.

I faktycznie za moment wjechała czerwona lokomotywa, a tuż za nią rząd wagonów. Po chwili uczniowie zaczęli wysypywać się na peron.

– Gdzie Adrian? – Freya rozglądała się uważnie. – Widzę go! Ale dlaczego… dlaczego on idzie z taką grupą?

– I to w naszą stronę… – Ewę również to zainteresowało. Ósemka studentów dzielnie pokonywała tłumy.

– Mama! Tata! Babcia! – Adrian rzucił się na szyję rodzicom, a później Ewie. Następnie odchrząknął i odwrócił się do swoich znajomych. – To tego… no… To jest moja babcia. – Zwrócił się do Ewy. – Babciu, to są moi przyjaciele, Zeno, Alfie, Katie, Christy, Nigella, Ruby i Elwyn. Chcieli cię poznać.

– Mnie? Ale dlaczego?

– Nasza czwórka – Sklarey wskazała na siebie, McCluneya, Itenberg i Thomsona – to potteromaniacy. I też czytamy fanfiki.

– Tak jak pani! – dodał Elwyn.

Ewę zamurowało.

– Naprawdę bardzo mi miło, pewnie Adrian wam dużo o mnie opowiadał… Ja was w sumie nieco znam z listów od niego. Świetnie was w końcu poznać.

– Okej, my musimy lecieć, rodzice czekają – rzekła Christy.

– Kiedyś musimy dłużej pogadać. – Nigella uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili Adrian został sam na sam ze swoją rodziną.

– Ómarnąłeś mnie tym – powiedziała Ewa. – Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam. Nigdy.

– Byłaś niemal jak Harry Potter – zauważył Lech. – Teraz trzeba ci tylko znaleźć twojego Voldemorta.

– Babciuuu… Mogłabyś się ze mną wybrać po świętach na Pokątną?  
Oczy Ewy zabłysnęły wesołym blaskiem.

– Pewnie, że tak. A jakbyśmy tak zahaczyli jeszcze o Ministerstwo Magii?

Kolejne dni zapowiadały się naprawdę bardzo sympatycznie.


	7. Rozdział VII

ROZDZIAŁ VII

.

Tegoroczne Boże Narodzenie u Robinsonów było niemal dosłownie magiczne. Adrian, za pomocą sklepu wysyłkowego, który reklamował się w _Proroku Codziennym_ obdarzył całą rodzinę zupełnie niemugolskimi prezentami. Lech znalazł pod choinką szachy czarodziejów, Freya eliksir dodający urody, a Ewa dostała _Historię Hogwartu_ podpisaną przez całe obecne grono nauczycielskie.

Był wieczór, drugi dzień świąt, Adrian siedział w swoim pokoju i korzystał z Internetu. Nie wiedział, że to przyzna, ale stęskniło mu się. Za komputerem, telefonami komórkowymi i elektrycznością. Cieszył się, że może zrobić _pstryk_ i będzie jasno. Świece w sumie też były fajne, ale do czasu i nie na codzień. Przeglądał właśnie YouTube'a , gdy usłyszał swoją babcię.

– Mogę na moment? – Ewa usiadła na łóżku. – Mam sprawę.

– Hm?

– Ale mógłbyś na moment oderwać się od monitora? Ja rozumiem, że w szkole tego nie masz, ale chwila cię nie zbawi. O, tak lepiej. Słuchaj, robimy sobie pojutrze wycieczkę do ministerstwa? Obiecałeś mi, że pójdziemy…

Adrian zastanowił się przez moment. Z jednej strony nie chciał opuszczać domu nawet na kilka godzin, ale z drugiej strony babcia to babcia. Zgodził się, po czym wrócił do komputera.

* * *

Dwójka ludzi, których dzieliło całe jedno pokolenie, błąkała się po Londynie. Szukali pewnej budki telefonicznej. Pech chciał, że nie mogli trafić.

– Adrian, jak on ci dokładnie to napisał, co?

– Czytałaś to już tyle razy! Nie wiem, może coś się Alfiemu pomyliło. Albo my coś źle rozumiemy.

– Zrobimy tak, chodźmy na Pokątną…

– Babciu! – wtrącił się wnuk. – Pokątna jest na drugim końcu Londynu!

– No, fakt… – Ewa przystanęła. – Ale jak przez najbliższą godzinę nie znajdziemy tej przeklętej budki, to wracamy do domu. Nie mogę już wytrzymać na tym mrozie.

– Nie chcesz spełnić marzenia?

– Chcę. Po prostu wrócimy i jeszcze raz napiszesz sowę do swojego kolegi.

Błądzili jeszcze przez niecałe półgodziny, gdy coś znaleźli. Z nadzieją ruszyli do czerwonej budki telefonicznej. Ścisnęli się w środku i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Ewa podniosła słuchawkę i wykręciła na zepsutym telefonie numer sześć, dwa, cztery, cztery, dwa. Z szybko bijącym sercem czekała, co się stanie.

– Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę – rozległo się nie w słuchawce, a wewnątrz budki. Adrian przybił babci piątkę. Pani Robinson odchrząknęła i rzekła:

– Ewa Robinson i Adrian Robinson. Sprawa? Eee… – Nie wiedziała zupełnie co powiedzieć. Sprawy prywatne? Zwiedzanie?

– Turyści – powiedział Adrian.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Interesancie, proszę wziąć plakietkę i przypiąć ją sobie na piersi.

Tak jak się tego spodziewali, ze szczeliny, przeznaczonej na monety, wysunęły się dwa srebrne identyfikatory. Ewa obejrzała swój, widniał na nim napis EWA ROBINSON, TURYSTA. Przypięła plakietkę do zimowego płaszcza, po chwili to samo uczynił ze swoją Adrian.

– Szanowny interesancie, przypominamy o konieczności poddania się kontroli osobistej i okazania różdżki do rejestracji przy stanowisku ochrony, które mieści się w końcu atrium.

Gdy kobieta umilkła, budka telefoniczna zaczęła powoli zjeżdżać w dół. Przez kilkanaście sekund znajdowali się w zupełnej ciemności. Ewa poczuła się, jak w kopalni soli w Wieliczce. Tam się jechało windami podobnymi do tej budki. W końcu zobaczyli światło, a budka zatrzymała się.

– Ministerstwo Magii życzy państwu miłego dnia – ponownie odezwała się kobieta. Adrian otworzył drzwi. Wraz z babcią opuścił budkę. Stanęli jak wryci. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widzieli. Co prawda młody Robinson widział prawie cały Hogwart, ale atrium ministerstwa było przepiękne i robiło podobne wrażenie. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak długo tak stali, musiało to jednak trwać długo, gdy podszedł do nich jakiś mężczyzna.

– Przepraszam…?

Dopiero po chwili do Ewy dotarło to słowo.

– Tak? – odrzekła, budząc się jakby z transu. Spojrzała na nieznajomego, ubrany był w ciemnoniebieską szatę, a w ręku trzymał neseser, nie wyglądał na więcej niż czterdzieści lat.

– Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy wszystko w porządku . – Uśmiechnął się miło, po czym rzucił okiem na plakietki. – Państwo turyści?

– Tak, tak, turyści… Nie możemy się nadziwić, jak wspaniałe jest atrium. Cudnie tu…

– Racja, jest świetne – przytaknął. – Wie pani, nieczęsto widuje się tutaj turystów.

– Spodziewałam się tego. – Ewa wciąż rozglądała się uważnie. Mężczyzna poprawił okulary na nosie, po czym zapytał

– Państwo obcokrajowcy?

– Ni… – Pani Robinson urwała w pół słowa. Miała pewien pomysł. Jakoś nie chciała się przyznawać do tego, że mieszka w Londynie. Zapewne każdy angielski czarodziej był chociaż raz w ministerstwie. I do tego ten _turysta_ na plakietce. Wyjdzie na dziwaka. A przecież i tak nie skłamie… – Taaak, przyjechaliśmy z Polski.

Adrian spojrzał na babcię zdziwiony. Postanowił jednak się nie odzywać.

– Polska… To gdzieś niedaleko Rumunii?

– Na pewno bliżej Rumunii niż Wielkiej Brytanii. Pomiędzy Niemcami a Ukrainą, Europa Środkowa.

Mężczyzna pomyślał przez moment, najwyraźniej nie był za dobry z geografii. Postanowił zmienić temat.

– Przepraszam, ja się nie przedstawiłem, jestem Conrad Culex.

– Miło mi. Ewa Akszewska, a to mój wnuk, Adrian.

Culex spojrzał raz jeszcze na identyfikator.

– Eee… a nie Robinson?

Ewa zdębiała na moment. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać.

– Też Robinson, że tak powiem. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Mój mąż był, to znaczy jest Anglikiem. Ja mieszkam jednak w Polsce.

– W Polsce też macie takie wspaniałe ministerstwo?

Robinsonowie wraz z nowopoznanym znajomym szli wolnym krokiem przez atrium.

– Eee… tak. Jest wspaniałe. Takie staropolskie.

– Też pod ziemią?

Robinson zaczęła powoli wyklinać w myślach Culexa i jego pytania.

– Nie. To normalny budynek. Wygląda jak zwyczajny polski dworek szlachecki.

– Bardzo interesujące… Będę musiał kiedyś odwiedzić to miejsce.

– Czym pan się tutaj zajmuje? – Ewa zmieniła temat.

– Pracuję w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. A pani gdzie pracuje?

Babcia Adriana już miała wymyślić coś na poczekaniu, gdy nagle odezwał się jej wnuk:

– Różdzki… Babciu, musimy oddać różdżki do kontroli.

Pan Culex pożegnał się i skierował w stronę windy. Ewa i Adrian podeszli do biurka, nad którym wisiał szyld _ochrona_. Przez chwilę mieli wrażenie, że czarownica, która tam siedzi, zupełnie ich nie widzi. Skrobała piórem po pergaminie, pisząc coś bardzo długiego. W końcu postawiła zamaszyście kropkę i spojrzała na interesantów.

– Dzień dobry. – Głos miała miły i przyjazny. Wzięła do ręki złoty długi pręt i przeciągnęła nim wzdłuż ciała Ewy, zaczynając od głowy, kończąc na nogach. Następnie sprawdziła w ten sposób Adriana i wróciła za biurko. – Poproszę państwa różdżki.

Młody Robinson prawie otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył, że jego babcia również oddaje różdżkę do kontroli. Pani ochroniarz położyła ją na dziwnym przyrządzie, który przypominał wagę. Urządzenie wypluło małą karteczkę. Kobieta zerknęła na nią, zamrugała szybko z niedowierzania, po czym ponownie sprawdziła różdżkę Ewy.

– Jabłoń, dwanaście cali, pióro kury, zgadza się? – zapytała zaskoczona kobieta, czytając drugi druczek.

Pani Robinson przytaknęła, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Poczekała chwilkę, aż Adrian potwierdzi parametry swojej różdżki.

– Babciu, co to było? – zapytał, gdy szli do windy. Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że pani z ochrony nie wróciła do pisania, a przygląda się, leżącej na biurku, różdżce Ewy.

– Kiedyś, wiele lat temu ja i jedna moja koleżanka wymyśliłyśmy sobie, że zrobimy sobie różdżki. To było latem, siedziałyśmy u niej w ogrodzie i niedaleko nas rosła śliczna jabłoń. A pióra kury wyprosiłyśmy u sąsiadki.

– O jaaa… I trzymałaś ją przez tyle lat?

– Ano. Przez długi czas leżało zapomniane gdzieś na strychu, razem z innymi potterowymi akcesoriami.

– Przecież mogła zgnić…

– Wsadziłam ją do pojemnika próżniowego. Była też malowana parę razy specjalną farbą do drewna. Dbałam o nią. – W pewnym momencie, tuż przed windą, Ewa zatrzymała się. – Adrian, gdzie my właściwie chcemy iść, co?

– Hmm… – Rozejrzał się, po czym powiedział cicho – Departament Tajemnic?

Babcia zaśmiała się.

– Chyba żartujesz. Chociaż mogłoby być ciekawie… Ale nie wolno nam.

– To po kolei.

Ewa i Adrian wsiedli do windy.

* * *

Zwiedzali Ministerstwo Magii przez parę godzin, chodzili w te i z powrotem, po kilka razy zaglądali do tych samych miejsc. Nie mogli się nadziwić, jakie cudowne, a zarazem strasznie biurowe jest to miejsce. Jeździli windą na dół i w górę, obserwowali pracowników, próbowali łapać papierowe samolociki, latające im nad głowami. Na całe szczęście czarodzieje byli zbyt zapracowani, żeby zwrócić na nich uwagę. Na samym końcu Ewa i Adrian rozsiedli się wygodnie na ławce w atrium, dyskutując i śmiejąc się. To był naprawdę bardzo udany dzień. W pewnej chwili pani Robinson zamilkła, wpatrując się w punkt gdzieś nad głową jej wnuka.

– Babciu? Coś się stało?

Ewa nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła, wstała i krzyknęła do jednego z przechodniów:

– Severusie!

Ów mężczyzna przystanął, westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do niej. Na jego twarzy malowała się złość.

– Ile razy mam powtarzać, że mam pierwsze imię? – zapytał. Miał dłuższe, jednak nie dosięgające jego ramion, czarne włosy oraz duże, zielone oczy.

– Albus Severus Potter! – Pani Robinson z wrażenia zakryła usta dłonią. Adriana też zupełnie zatkało.

– Jeśli jest pani jedną z tych dziennikarek, to mówię pani z góry – spojrzał groźnie – nic mnie nie łączy ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem!

Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie, w końcu Albus odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

– Zaczekaj! Poczekaj chwilkę! – Ewa pobiegła za nim. Potter przystanął, było widać, że jest coraz bardziej wkurzony.

– Co znowu?

– Czy mogę… czy mogę prosić o autograf?

– O co? Przepraszam, ale chyba pomyliła pani osoby – odrzekł. Ewa postanowiła działać szybko i zdecydowanie.

– Czytałam _Harry'ego Pottera_!

Na twarzy Albusa pojawiło się coś w rodzaju nieśmiałego uśmiechu.

– To zmienia postać rzeczy – stwierdził.

Panią Robinson kusiło, żeby zapytać go do jakiego domu w końcu trafił, ale wolała nie przeginać. Jednak to Potter zaczął jako pierwszy zadawać pytania – od kiedy zna tę książkę, jak tu trafiła… Ewa opowiedziała mu wszystko, co tylko pamiętała, szczególnie uwzględniając ostatnie wydarzenia – list z Hogwartu, wyjazd Adriana i dowiedzenie się całej prawdy. Albus okazał się być miłym i sympatycznym człowiekiem. Przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, tłumacząc to tym, że często spotyka wścibskich dziennikarzy. Wyraził też swój podziw dla tego, co robi pani Robinson, że pomimo swojego mugolstwa nadal lubi ten świat.

– A niby czemu miałabym was nienawidzić?

– Było wiele takich przypadków, bardzo podobnych do twojego. Jakiś fan książek, zwykle właśnie dzięki temu, że ktoś z rodziny dostał list, dowiadywał się, że my jednak naprawdę istniejemy i bardzo chciał zapisać się na jakiś szybki kurs magii. Ludzie nie mogli pojąć, że nie ma czegoś takiego, że z mocą trzeba się urodzić… I zwykle kończyło się to na ogromnym żal i nienawiści.

Ewa posmutniała.

– W sumie miałam podobny okres w życiu… Po tym jak Adrian dostał list… Cieszyłam się okropnie, ale był to też dla mnie wielki szok. Ale jakoś zaraz na początku września zrobiłam się okropnie zazdrosna. Irytowało mnie niesamowicie to, że to nie ja dostałam list, że nie będę uczyć się w Hogwarcie, nie zostanę przydzielona do żadnego z domów…

– Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie rozumie, że strasznie ciężko jest się przestawić na magię – wtrącił się Adrian. – Rozmawiałem o tym dużo ze znajomymi w szkole. Nagle wyjeżdżasz do szkoły, gdzie nie ma elektryczności, twoja komórka nie działa i nie możesz obejrzeć żadnego filmu.

– Racja – rzekł Albus. – Zawsze widzi się tylko te dobre strony, nigdy złych.

– E tam, przesadzacie. – Ewa machnęła ręką. – Ja od zawsze chciałam żyć w dziewiętnastym wieku, więc myślę, że łatwo by mi było się przyzwyczaić.

– Gdybyś się wtedy urodziła, to byłoby okej, ale gdybyś się przeniosła, to nie byłoby tak kolorowo, uwierz mi. – Potter uśmiechnął się. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez kwadrans, godzina była już bardzo późna. Panią Robinson okropnie ucieszył fakt, że Albus postanowił napisać do niej sowę. Obiecał jej nawet, że – być może – kiedyś ją odwiedzi.

* * *

Ferie świąteczne dobiegły końca, nadszedł czas powrotu do szkoły. Adrian bardzo niechętnie rozstał się z rodziną. Na szczęście, gdy tylko wsiadł do pociągu, od razu zapomniał o tęsknocie, wymieniając się z przyjaciółmi wrażeniami z ostatnich dni. Do Hogwartu dotarli ze sporym opóźnieniem, ominęli więc Wielką Salę i bardzo zmęczeni poszli spać. Poskutkowało to tym, że rano zaspali i o mało nie spóźnili się na pierwszą lekcję. Na szczęście zdążyli dotrzeć do klasy przed profesor Newton. Ona sama pojawiła się pięć minut spóźniona.

– Przepraszam was bardzo, ale zostałam zatrzymana przez panią dyrektor. Musiała mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, co mam wam przekazać.

Uczniowie siedzieli już w ławkach, powyciągali z toreb wszystkie niezbędne przyrządy, a ich opiekunka domu napisała na tablicy datę i godzinę.

– Wywiadówka – oznajmiła radośnie. – Co prawda dzisiaj wyślemy sowy do waszych domów, ale was również trzeba o tym poinformować.

– Ale… ale jak to wywiadówka? – zapytał Adrian. – Przecież…

– Tak, panie Robinson, przecież nigdy tutaj czegoś takiego nie było. Jednak kilka lat temu sytuacja się zmieniła, raz roku, zwykle w styczniu zapraszamy rodziców do Hogwartu, aby mogli zapoznać się z nauczycielami, szkołą, a szczególnie waszymi ocenami. A teraz zapiszcie temat lekcji…

* * *

Był wieczór, Ewa siedziała w salonie i czytała książkę, a Freya i Lech oglądali telewizję. Wszystkich wystraszyło nagłe stukanie do okna. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy zobaczyli, że to sowa. Robinson uchylił okno, a płomykówka usadowiła się na oparciu fotela, wyciągając nóżkę z listem.

– Ja przeczytam! – oznajmiła Ewa. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc godło Hogwartu.

– Ze szkoły Adriana? – zapytała Freya. – Ojej, chyba nic się nie stało…

– Nie, wszystko w porządku, informują, że za dwa tygodnie odbędzie się wywiadówka.

– Co? – zdziwił się Lech. – Tam nigdy nie było czegoś takiego!

– Widocznie coś się zmieniło – babcia wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zrobiła błagalną minę. – Pozwolicie mi pojechać, prawda?

– Nikt inny nie nadaje się bardziej na taką wycieczkę niż ty, mamo.


End file.
